


Captive

by DarkHartwinCasualty, Wonderdyke



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, BDSM, Belts, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Edgeplay, Gun Kink, Heavy BDSM, Hebephilia, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Coercion, Merhart - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Obsessive Behavior, Pedophilia, Percilot - Freeform, Percilotwin - Freeform, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Read the warnings, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shota, Slavery, Sociopathic character, Spanking, Torture, Ultra Dark Story, Ultra Hardcore, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence, Whipping, child grooming, psychopathic character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHartwinCasualty/pseuds/DarkHartwinCasualty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdyke/pseuds/Wonderdyke
Summary: For James, Lancelot is a mask.  A creation.  A necessary evil that lets him walk in the world.  To be 'normal'.  Only Percival ever saw beneath that mask, saw the creature begging to be freed.  Let him be who he truly was meant to be.Alastair, sometimes called Percival, grew up without a home, without family, without love.  The violence in his soul a craving no one could sate.  Not then.  Not ever.  Not until he met James. James accepted the violence, became a receptacle for the evil in his soul.  James, his devoted boy.Eggsy Unwin was headed toward a short life of drug slinging and prison.  That was until he met Alastair and James, two men who thought they'd never be accepted by anyone but each other.  But a birthday surprise might change that belief entirely... if Eggsy Unwin can survive, that is.





	1. Sugar O'er the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Wonder and DHC's first collab fic. PLEASE head the tags. They will be extensive, and added onto frequently as we continue. Read at your own risk, this is a VERY. Dark. Fic.

James had truly been planning it for years. But keeping things secret from Alastair, his _Alai_ had NOT been an easy thing. And no matter how well his Daddy liked his gift he was still likely to be punished for keeping such a large secret for so long. But everything was finally perfect and all he had needed was the boy.

James laid the sleeping boy out on the bed and locked the steel shackle around his ankle. it was hard to decide if Alastair would like him already unwrapped so he wouldn't have to wait, or if he'd like to flay the boy's clothes off himself. James decided to leave them on because he wanted Alai to be able to open the gift he had worked so very hard on. Still, James bound the lad's hands behind his back tightly and gagged him, so his screams wouldn't spoil the surprise. All that was left now, was to go fetch Alastair and show him his surprise when he got home…

~~~

The last thing Eggsy Unwin remembered was walking home from school, being pulled into an alleyway suddenly, and then... nothing. His wrists were aching, he was somewhere dark, and his mouth was gagged securely. He seemed to be on a bed, but it didn't smell like his room. What the hell had happened? Had he been kidnapped?

His legs weren’t tightly bound, he was still dressed, and he heard a chain moving, something hard and heavy around his ankle.

Not good.

Who the fuck had grabbed him and why? Dean sure as **_fuck_ ** wasn’t going to pay any sort of ransom for him, or had Dean simply decided that he was becoming too much trouble and made him ‘disappear’ like the bastard always did with his other problems? Like he had with Siobhan?

FUCK, he was NOT gonna end up like that.

Whoever ended up walking through that door, Eggsy was gonna fucking kill them if he had to. He needed to get back to his mum, Dean wasn’t going to get away with this.

~~~

James watched through the glass of the front windows as Alastair closed the door on his freshly lifted Porsche. He was richer than a Saudi Prince but Alastair always said it was so much more fun to take, less traceable too.

His Daddy stepped through the front door of their large, modern country estate, enough space between them and the neighbours that no one asked about the screams. He loved hearing James scream.  
  
Alastair shivered in pleasure seeing an eager James already naked and on his knees.

“Something to say, baby boy?”

"Welcome home, Alai," James said with a smile. "Now I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow, but I thought you might like to celebrate tonight. I made your favourite for dinner, and your present arrived a day early."

“Since when don’t you offer to suck my cock first thing?” Alastair growled, striking his lover across the face and sending him to the floor.

Fuck, the pain felt so good as it bloomed bright and sharp across James’ cheek and jaw.  He immediately got back into his correct position, on his knees hands behind his back. "I'm sorry Sir, I forgot myself for a moment. May I please suck your cock, Daddy?"

“No,” Alastair said, laughing. He didn’t even strip off his clothes, denying James the sight of the body he loved so much. He did, however, pull out his gun and cock the hammer. “Suck this.”

James wanted to whimper from being refused what he longed to see, but obediently opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the barrel of the gun, the taste of gunpowder, gun oil, and warm metal over his tongue making him moan. His tongue traced the inside of the barrel, hotter and the taste of gunpowder lingering... Percival had fired it today, he'd have to service it well later on then. He opened his throat as Alai shoved the gun further into his mouth, his jaw forced open wide around the unforgiving hardness of the Beretta, Alai's finger noticeably on the trigger, the knowing spike of deadly alertness making James moan and whimper.

“Show me what ‘Love’ looks like,” Alastair demanded. He didn’t feel much in the way of emotions, disgust, desire... arousal was the strongest of his feelings. He liked to make James feel for him instead. He liked to command every corner of his heart.

James moaned and sucked it harder, bobbing his head hard and fast over the length of the loaded gun, ramming the barrel hard into his throat, knowing that with just the slightest pressure Alastair could easily end him. Alastair had promised to fuck his corpse with James' own blood should that ever happen. The idea made James ache, knowing that even in death, he would get to serve Alastair one final time, his body in no way belonging to himself anymore, just to Alastair… YES, that was what he craved more than anything else.

James’ blue eyes met Alastair’s black fathomless depths, his love and devotion swirling in their azure tides.

“Sweet boy,” Alastair said flatly but he was pleased, James could tell. After all his years at his Sir’s side, he’d come to learn to read the thread of his emotions - muted but not gone.  Alastair lowered the hammer and ripped the barrel of the gun out of his throat, replacing it with his cock, fucking hard and fast into that greedy hole, fingers curling over James’ lower teeth to force his jaw wider until he heard it dislocate.

“Don’t come,” Alastair warned, “you don’t have permission.”

James nodded the barest bit through his scream of pain, eyes wet with tears, his throat just a helpless hole for Alastair to fuck as he willed. He couldn't give suction, and the ache that came from trying to move his tongue was exquisite. He couldn't hold or swallow his saliva either, so it just ran down his chin and his chest instead.

James groaned happily when Alastair grabbed James by the hair and shoved him all the way down, choking him. James immediately let go of whatever breath he was holding, and let Alastair suffocate him with his thick length. Alastair loved to see his skin turn red, then purple, then blue. He gagged as his body desperately tried to gain air, his vision going spotted and blurred at the edges.

“Look at you...” Alastair praised. “Is today the day you die for me?”

Any day, every day could be that day with Alastair, and when the day did finally come, James would go willingly because he knew how happy it would make Alai to have that final surrender, but a part of his heart, it wanted to see his Daddy enjoying the present he had gotten him too. He hoped that Alastair allowed him to live at least until later, that would be nice.

James' vision was going dark at the edges and he didn't fight, allowing it to happen. Either Alastair fucked him to death, or let him breathe once he was unconscious. Either way, the choice was Alastair's alone.

James’ involuntary spasms as his body fought for air sent Alastair over the edge and he pulled back to come all over James’ face, neck and chest. His own little piece of art. James gasped for breath as Alastair forced his jaw back into place. “You may come.”

All it took were those words before James was doing exactly that, his body trained to Alastair's every command. His jaw and face were screaming in pain, but Alai's cum on his face made everything worth it. Any pain, any price was utterly worth it to know he had pleased Alastair Spencer once again.

"Thank you, Sir."

“Say it.”  
  
“I love you, Daddy,” James managed around his abused jaw.  
  
“Good boy,” Alastair murmured, striking him again and sending a jolt of searing white hot pain through his head as Alastair tucked himself away.

James' whole body went warm at that praise. "How else may I serve you, Daddy?"

“I believe I was promised dinner and a present.” Alastair looked at his come drying on James’ skin and the pool of James’ own he’d left on the wooden floor. “Lick that up, do not use your hands to balance, put them behind your back.”

James, of course, kept his hands right where they were meant to be, spread his knees wide and bent forward to lick up his spilt come, no matter how his jaw screamed at being worked so much at the moment. He got hard again from the pain. James loved it when Alastair broke him, hurt him, used him.

Once the floor was polished clean with his tongue James crawled towards the kitchen while Daddy went to wash his hands and sit in the dining room waiting to be served his dinner.

“How was your day, pet?”

James shivered in pleasure at Alastair’s possessive nickname.

"I had a very good day Daddy. I got the shopping done, the armoury restocked, your guns serviced, and your present was delivered early. How was your day Alai?"

“Killed three people, two of them slowly.”  
  
“So you had a good day too then?” James said with a smile. He loved it when Alai had good days, he was so much more playful when he got home.  
  
Alastair pulled his cock out and started stroking it, the sight or the thought of blood always had that effect on him. “Yes, pet, I did.”

"I'm glad." James served the plates and drinks and knelt right beside Alastair's chair mouth soft and open. Ready to serve if Alastair wanted him to warm his cock while he ate. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't.

“I love it when they beg for mercy and then realise that I am not a man with mercy in me...” Alastair sighed in pleasure. “That moment when they give up hope or scream in abject terror - “ Alastair came again, shooting more across James’ face. Alastair was utterly insatiable. “Don’t clean your face, but you may join me and eat.”

James sat back, come running down his nose and cheeks, painted over his forehead and running down his jaw from his chin. His Daddy’s well-marked property. "Thank you Daddy. Bon appetit."  
  
For dinner, James had made mushroom and six cheese ravioli with a freshly made garlic and shallot bechamel sauce, beef wellington, bacon wrapped asparagus, and rosemary basil fingerling potatoes. There was also dessert waiting in the chill box in the dining room. Everything had been made from scratch. His Daddy only got the best, because he deserved the best.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Come drying and pulling on James’ skin but he didn’t mind, he loved being marked by Alastair.

As dinner wound down and James was considering dessert, Alastair said, “I know you have something sweet for me. Bring it and sit in my lap.”

James smiled and fetched out the fresh strawberry mint tart, with a scoop of hand-churned vanilla bean ice cream on the side. He poured a light drizzle of melted dark swiss chocolate on top of the tart and shaved some solid chocolate on top of the ice cream right before he served it and perched on Alastair's lap.

"Strawberry, one of your favourites."

Alastair smeared some over James’ nipples and licked it off. “I wasn’t aware I had favourites.”

"Strawberry, raspberry, pomegranate, and black cherry, you like anything that reminds you of blood, Daddy."

“Do I?” Alastair purred, biting down on James’ cold and tight nipple.

James gasped happily and arched, offering up more to his Daddy's teeth. "Yes, Daddy, you most certainly do. ... Ohhh Alai..." He knew where this was going and arousal trilled through his veins.

Alastair pressed the icy cold spoon to the other. “Shame I can’t pierce you... damn Kingsman.”

"I bought more syringe tips and lancets, I know they're only temporary, but they are sharp, and have the same effect, at least for the night."

“Later,” Alastair grumbled. “I want to see this present.”

James grinned. "Your wish is my command Alai." James swiped a bit more tart onto his finger and slid it between Alastair's lips, hissing in pleasure as those teeth bit hard into his fingertip. "It's waiting for you upstairs."

James led Alastair through the house, the clean dark modern lines masculine and impressive to visitors.  Everywhere were bits of Alastair’s art - a carved skull, a painting of James screaming in agony. As dark as his heart but lovingly rendered.  James held his Daddy’s hand as they passed through the lounge, Alai’s hulking grand piano - the largest in the world - like a quiet house guest in front of the two storey windows overlooking the back gardens with the whipping posts, English Roses, the stone walkways James had hand laid. James was extremely houseproud, he took great pride in keeping their home and making it a perfect sanctuary for them.

Alastair pushed him against the wall in the wide stairwell, rolling their bodies together and taking another possessive kiss from James’ lips before dancing up the stairs with him to the second floor.  It was bedrooms up there, a long hall of rooms - Alastair’s art studio, the Master Suite, guest rooms and - at the end - what was once James’ private room for nights when Alastair wasn’t home. He hadn’t liked to sleep in their orgy sized bed without his Daddy’s arms around him, but he’d sacrificed it for a new, secret playroom he was quite hopeful would be put to much better, long-term use.

It had been a bitch to keep everything clean and hidden with the amount of construction and renovation this project had taken. Steel and concrete reinforced walls, floors, and ceiling. The removal of windows without affecting the exterior facade of the house. A separate ventilation system in the event they needed to knock the lad out with gas, as well as rewiring and plumbing. There were reinforced suspension bolts and grips on every wall and the ceiling as well, and the closet was loaded with toys. A great big blue and black bow was wrapped around the doorknob. James motioned to the plain steel plate on the door.  "Palm scanner, and just here, is the retinal scanner. You need both at the same time. Happy Birthday Daddy."

Alastair grinned sadistically. “Are you joining me?” He asked with a playful quirk of his eyebrow.

"I would love to Alai. If you would like me to."

Alastair pressed his hand to the scanner and opened his eye. The door clicked open.

The lights turned on when the door opened. The walls were a warm cream colour with a blue and green plaid trim, dark hardwood floors, steel and chrome accents, the bed was in blue with green accents too, the furniture was all brushed steel and seamlessly anchored into the cement beneath the hardwood. There was a desk, bed, bookcase, a shower and a toilet with a sink on the back. and chained to the centre of that room by his ankle, the beautiful blond, Eggsy Unwin, laying on the bed, bound, gagged, and helpless.

"He's just turned, thirteen Daddy. I hope you like him. He's Lee's son."

Lee’s son.  He’d died years before saving James’ life in a desert.  And the boy? Leaning up to look fearlessly into Alastair’s eyes.  He had his father’s steel.

“And this is the thanks he gets? Father dead from saving your life?” Alastair said flatly, arching an eyebrow.

"What can I say, Alai, he shouldn't have had such a pretty boy. I know how much you like to break in pretty things, and my Daddy deserves the best. Once I saw how strong he was when I delivered the news about his father, and how pretty he was when he cried later... I knew I had to get him for you. He won’t break in a single night."

Alastair grinned at the young man, right on the cusp between youth and maturity. “Will you cry, Mr Unwin? Will you beg for mercy?” Alastair peeled off the boy’s clothes revealing long scarless, flawless pale skin, unlike his lover who was covered beautifully like a work of art.

Alastair’s black eyes flickered to his lover, the barest smile - one of pure sadism - tugging at his lips.

“Happy birthday to _me_.”


	2. Spare the Rod, Spoil the Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you hadn't noticed, this is a VERY dark fic. Black 2.0 levels of darkness are going to be showing up in this story, so the authors would like to warn you ahead of time that we are going down that rabbit hole, and we are NOT coming back up. 
> 
> This is a DARK FIC, and we will not be apologizing for it. The reader's POV is inside two to three arguably psychopathic characters, with little to no remorse for any of the murders and crimes they commit, or the pain that they cause others. 
> 
> If that is going to be triggering or squicky to you, please do not read, because we have absolutely no intentions of making it better by the end. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Also, we feel it goes without saying that these behaviours are not condoned by the authors. Just so we are clear. If you are still around, enjoy the story.

Eggsy's heart was rabbiting, ever since the lights had turned on and the two men had entered. It had taken a moment for his eyes to adjust, but his ears were working just fine. When the shorter, dark curly haired man came over and started cutting his clothes off, Eggsy tried to struggle, he tried to kick, but the man held him down like it was nothing and stripped him bare in moments. He was left naked, trying to scream for help around the gag, and thrashing what little he could in the man's hold, but the man didn't so much as budge a centimetre or nick him with the blade. He tried snarling, and screaming threats, but all of his words were stolen by the gag.

“And here I thought you’d be braver...” Alastair purred in his ear, “being Lee’s son.”

The utter **_FUCK_ ** ?! Mentioning his dad like that was so unexpected that it brought both the anger to his head and the tears to his eyes. Eggsy fought **_HARD_ ** trying to head slam this kidnapping pedo asshole right in his smug fucking face.

Alastair threw his head back and laughed as he let the boy headbutt his mouth, leaving blood on his teeth. “Gorgeous,” he said, grinning, but the smile didn’t meet his eyes. “Such a perfect gift, Beloved.”

James grinned, shutting the door behind him. Beloved was the _best_ endearment Better than all the others. Alastair was really happy with him.

"I'm so pleased you like him, Daddy. My intel says that he goes by 'Eggsy' instead of his legal name. The closet is fully stocked with all the things a growing boy will need to learn how to serve you well. Is there anything I can fetch for you?"  
  
Eggsy was breathing hard, tears of fear and rage trailing down his cheeks as all of his attempts to try and get away or fight back proved useless. His arms were too tightly bound, he was only hurting himself to struggle, and he could see the steel shackle locked around his ankle with a heavy-duty padlock as well. FUCK. What the hell was the deal with these two sick fucks?

“It doesn’t get a name... it doesn’t even get a gender until it can behave properly. Get me the pretty toy’s medicine. Time to start breaking it in.”

James grinned, nodded his compliance, and went to the closet where he fetched three separate glass phials and syringes. He loaded each and presented the tray with them neatly arranged for Alastair's use, along with a rubber tourniquet and some alcohol swabs, should he wish to use them.

Eggsy saw the needles and he caught a second wind and _REALLY_ started fighting. He hated needles and no way was he letting some fucko stranger shoot him up or becoming some addict like Dean was making his mom become. Fuck That.

“Awww,” Alastair cooed, “I don’t think it likes it.”

Alastair was lightning fast as he pinned Eggsy down, proving that he really was far stronger than he looked as he secured the tourniquet and tapped the vein on Eggsy’s trapped arm, before injecting Eggsy with two of the syringes. Then he rode Eggsy’s bucking body as he injected the third one into himself.

Eggsy screamed as much as he possibly could until he was choking on saliva and tears. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen to him, but he had fears. Bad things were going through his head; beatings, molestation...rape. He was terrified, he didn't know what they had given him, but whatever it was he was losing strength fast, even though he tried his best not to give in. Eventually, he was just laying there breathing hard, heart pounding, mind racing, and why the _fuck_ was he getting **hard**?!

Eggsy had thought they might be serial killers, because didn’t serial killers do shit like this? Kidnap their victims and do terrible things before they killed them? But as he looked around the room, the drug had cleared his head from the fear. He was woolly-headed, lethargic, and aroused out of his mind. But then he saw something that really disturbed him and made him shake as his mind slotted back into focus for a moment at least. There were books on the shelves, a toothbrush, and toiletries in the shower... It was worse than he’d thought, they weren’t just gonna hurt him or kill him, they were going to **keep** him, at least for a while. Why else would a murder victim need entertainment or to get clean? Eggsy started to sob. For some reason, the idea that it wasn’t going to be a one-time thing scared him way more than the thought of a quick death did.

A moment later even that thought became hard to hold onto, no matter how it scared him. His head was floating, something that they had given him was making him feel very **VERY** good and very desperate. Somehow, the thought of that was even worse. Whatever they were about to do to him, he didn't _WANT_ to like it.   
  
Eggsy moaned as the dark haired man stroked a thumb over his inner thigh in circles. It fucking felt amazing and he arched into it with a little whimper.

“Yummy,” Alastair said, leaning down to kiss Eggsy like a lover over his gag. “Are you a virgin, little prince?”

James was aroused, he loved watching Alastair work.

Eggsy was so overwhelmed with the different feelings and the effect of the drugs that he was left adrift and muddy headed. The man asked him something, and, for some reason… maybe because of the gag in his mouth... Eggsy nodded, even though he tried to say ‘Yes’.

Dean had been threatening to make him work the street for ages now, but hadn't actually made a move yet. Because Eggsy was his most efficient delivery boy. He was the only one who had never gotten caught by the cops, and that made him worth more as a runner than as a whore, at least for now.

Alastair unbuckled Eggsy’s gag. He wanted to be deafened with screams when the time came.

"The fuck you want? Leave me alone you fucking sickos." He slurred drunkenly, barely even able to get the words out of his throat properly, at least, he thought they came out right, he couldn’t tell. He felt good, scared, warm, and grossed out. The feelings of fear and danger were the strongest though, which was warring with the overwhelming pleasure that was running through his veins like a tidal wave, leaving him an utter wreck of feelings and emotions.

Alastair ignored Eggsy’s pleas, licking and nipping his way down the toy’s body to suck his slaves' still pre-pubescent cock.

Eggsy squirmed and thrashed what little he could, trying to curl in and protect himself but at the same time, the pleasure flooded through him again, making him arch. He didn’t want this, but he did, and the conflict left him scared. Adrenaline managed to snap him a little bit out of the hazy high of the drug for a moment. He didn’t know much, but he did NOT want that, no matter how good it felt.

"No... no don't!" He weakly started to thrash and kick again, trying to get the man off of him, even managing to knee him in the head, but his movements just meant that the man's teeth caught his dick, scraping it painfully and making him scream.

Thankfully the pain helped him focus. "NO! No don't! PLEASE!"

A knife was suddenly pressed to his throat a second later, dark eyes glittering with the promise of a violent and painful death. “Hold still.”

Eggsy was breathing hard, trembling but he stopped struggling, the adrenaline helped drag him out of the haze enough to be coherent for a few moments and he needed those few moments.

"Please don't, please..."

“Please don’t what, slave? Be specific,” the man snapped.

"Please d-don't hurt me. I-I have to go home..."

Alastair chuckled, stroking his slave’s cock with gentle fingers. “That will **_not_ ** be happening.”

“Why the _fuck_ not?!” Eggsy snapped when playing the innocent little boy didn’t work. His anger flaring up quick and hot. “Just fuck me and send me back, I ain’t got time to be playing fucking House wit you!”

“Oooh,” Alastair cooed.  “Such a _mouth_ .”  Alastair strikes him across the face _hard_ , splitting his lip.   
  
Eggsy whimpered. This guy hit a lot more effectively than Dean did, and he felt his anger retreat, the pain enough to make his head swim, and for some reason the drug swirling through his veins got stronger, flooding his body with overwhelming pleasure that made him go boneless from the strike.

"And here I had hoped the precious little thing would like this room. I built it custom from the ground up just to keep Daddy's new toy nice and safe." James said coolly. "That's not a very nice way to say 'thank you', Pet." He walked over and gestured towards the boy on the bed. "May I Daddy?"

Alastair took the knife and slashed it over James’ hand, cutting it open.  “No. My present.” He cocked his head like a dangerous predator as James went to his knees for forgiveness.  “You’ll get to play when I say so.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he whimpered, not because of the pain but because he’d upset his Alai.  “I’m sorry, Daddy. Please forgive me, Sir.”

Alastair slipped off the bed, kissing James passionately. In all his years he’d only ever found one person who had not bored him after a few weeks. So far the little slave who’s name he’d already forgotten was proving very boring. He slipped his knife over James’ skin, scoring the flesh. “Now _that_ is a good boy.  You may.”

"Thank you, Daddy. I will do my best not to disappoint you."

Alastair settled in the chair, crossing his legs to watch his lover.

He should marry him.

James didn't hesitate. He immediately rose and backhanded Daddy's toy with one hand, punched it hard in the gut to wind it, then flipped the little thing onto its belly roughly and cut the wrists loose only to yank them harshly above the toys' head and secure them with the manacles there, then kicked a switch on the wall that retracted the chain in the floor, dragging the child half off of the bed by its' ankles and held tight by its' wrists, until the helpless thing was stretched taut between bed and floor and screaming, only their chest and belly left on the bed, their lone free foot struggling to  try and gain purchase on the floor. James yanked the toy's head back by his hair.  
  
"That's better. Let me explain something to you, _fuck toy_. You are my Daddy's birthday gift, and so far you are not doing a very good job of it. Begging and pleading will not help you. It bores him, and a bored Daddy means that you don't live very long. Being an ungrateful little shit won’t help you either. It’s boring too. Be. Interesting.

Don’t be a coward because that means you are fragile and can be broken, and I chose you because I thought you _wouldn’t break easily_. If you do, then that means that all of my hard work has gone to utter _WASTE_ and I **HATE** waste. You have also insulted all of my fine work in bringing you here and providing for your comfort, so I think that you need to apologize. You can stop apologizing once I believe you."

James took off his belt and holding it in the middle, reared his whole arm back and walloped Eggsy Unwin's ass, thighs, and lower back with the strap and buckle of his belt over and over without pause.

Their helpless slave howled, shrieked, and screamed as he tried to thrash ineffectively against the brutal lashes that were bruising deep into the skin and taut muscle from the solid buckle as the welts rose fast and lurid red.

Alastair made a soft sound, as though intrigued. “What emotion is that, Beloved?”

"From me, frustration, from our ill-mannered Toy? Aside from the pain, it's starting very much to sound like regret."  
  
Eggsy was screaming, his throat utterly raw from the belt, the chains, the fear, the heady mix of confusion and arousal from whatever was still in his veins. ‘I'm sorry’s were falling from his lips in an endless string of howling desperation and remorse. After a while, perhaps ten minutes that felt like ten years, something inside of him just switched off and he retreated from what was happening. Eggsy went completely lax in his bonds, he stopped fighting the beating, he stopped screaming, he just laid there, stretched out, gasping and sobbing, and took it, because he knew he couldn't make it stop. His tears turned his world into a blurred and unfocused abstract, his ears rang to the point any sound faded to unimportance, his dick was hard as a rock, and his head, for some insane reason, his head wanted the strokes to land somewhere new, his shoulders maybe, he couldn’t tell if it was to give his backside a break or because… because he knew what he really wanted. He clenched his eyes tightly.

NO, it wasn’t the fucking TIME for that shit.

Eggsy hardly noticed when the blows abruptly stopped. But that changed a moment later.

"I didn't tell you that you could stop apologizing." James hissed dangerously, hand clenched around Eggsy's throat, cutting off his air.

Eggsy had absolutely no doubt that this man would kill him - both of them would without a single hesitation.

"I'm sorry!” he choked out harshly, and the man loosened his grip for only half a second, which he did not waste, gulping a shallow breath. “Sorry I was rude, Sir... It's a great room... I really love the colours... Thank you for giving it to me."

He managed to get out in broken and stuttering gasps between the tiny breaths he was barely being granted. It was the only play he had left. Do whatever it took to make it through. Try his best to survive.

James grinned. "Well now, there's some pretty words. I don't know if I believe them quite yet, but we're definitely on the right track I think. I don't think we gave you enough of this, the first time." James loaded the first syringe again and held it up. "Tilt your head to the right, and know that if you struggle, I will shove it into your jugular, break the needle off in your throat, and watch you bleed out from it. Am I perfectly understood?"  
  
"Y-Yes Sir." Eggsy clenched his eyes and tilted his head.

James administered the shot.

Alastair growled in pleasure, rock hard at the threat to the slave’s life.

"Now then, I want you to repeat the following line ten times. If you falter or forget a word, you will start over, and we will continue in this manner until you get all ten lines right. 'I apologize for being rude, I will be Daddy's good little slave. My body and life belong to Daddy.' Begin."

While Eggsy recited, James struck him with the belt again, over his back and shoulders, often being interrupted with screams and sobbing, forcing him to start over again and again. James even looped the belt over Eggsy's throat and made him recite the line once while he couldn't breathe, delighting in making Eggsy start over from the beginning once more.

It took an hour before Eggsy successfully got through all ten repetitions, and the vicious beating stopped. Eggsy’s entire backside now covered entirely with welts, bruises, and cuts from the buckle. He was well and truly thrashed. James released the tension on the ankle chain and flipped Eggsy back over to lay on his bloodied and shredded back, his wrists now twisted painfully in the shackles of the headboard, and arms crossed to the point that he could hardly breathe as they were in front of his throat, so his own body was choking him now, and still his dick was hard as a rock.  
  
"I have corrected the slave's poor behaviour for you Sir, the fuck toy should prove far more amenable to your wishes now. Would you like to continue with it, or shall I proceed on your behalf?

“Continue. You could fuck the thing all night and it will get no relief,” Alastair said in a cold voice. “Only my touch will give that.”

"As you wish Daddy." He grabbed both of the little toys’ small nipples, pinched and twisted them harshly until their slave screamed from the pain again with limited breath. "When I let go, you will say 'Thank you, Sir, how else may I serve?' The only other words that you are allowed to say unless I tell you otherwise, are 'Yes Sir' 'I'm Sorry Sir, please forgive me.' and begging Daddy to fuck you. Any other words come out of your mouth, and I'll cut the tendon to your tongue and let you choke on your own blood. Is that clear?"

"Yes, S-sir."

After lifting Eggsy off of the mattress by his tits and holding him there for several moments while the toy’s arms fully choked him, James let go and the boy fell to the bed with a scream and a choking cough, desperately gasping for air. "T-thank you, Sir, how e-else may I serve?" Eggsy managed after a moment.

“I love your foreplay,” Alastair said softly, a glance showing a heated look and leaking cock.

"I won't fuck it except on your order, Sir, the toy's virginity was to be a part of your gift after all, and I wouldn't rob you of the pleasure of giving it a first fucking that can never be forgotten."

James glared down at Eggsy with an evil smirk but was obviously still speaking to Alastair.

"The slave can either convince you to take it as much as you like or just have a desperate hard on until its dick dies and falls off."

James gave exactly four inches of slack on the wrist cuffs, just enough that he wasn’t in danger of killing the toy due to suffocation. He flipped his belt around, clutching the bloody buckle, and leaving the loop of warm leather hanging loose. "Spread your legs slave, keep your ankles in the air unless I tell you otherwise. If you close your legs I will start over. If your feet touch either the bed or the floor, I will strap and cane those disobedient feet for an hour. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Good. You will thank me after each stroke. Don't make me repeat myself."

Eggsy spread his legs and shrieked as the belt came down hard on his little dick, balls, and his tender inner thighs, over and over again. Shrieking, sobbing ‘Thank you, Sir's filled the air and he was not very good about keeping his legs open at all, thrashing and kicking, trying to make it stop or get away. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Thankfully though, he managed to keep his feet from touching the bed, though he had no idea how.

“James,” Alastair growled, “Come here.” He was desperately hard.

James dropped the belt,  fell to his knees, and crawled straight over to his Daddy. "How may I serve you, Alai?" he asked, arms behind his back and kneeling patiently on his Daddy's order.

“Fuck yourself onto my cock. No lube.”

Lube was a punishment for James. He loved it bare and bloodied.

"Thank you for the privilege, Sir."  
  
Alastair was a very large and thick man, and over the years, James' body had moulded itself to his Daddy's wishes. He climbed into Alastair’s lap, lined Alai's cock with his hole, and sat down on it firmly in one single stroke, clenching as hard as he could the entire way down so that every inch gained was a beautifully painful conquest of his body. James gripped the arms of the chair, and began fucking himself up and down at a hard but slow pace.

Alastair grabbed James by the hair and bent him back in a brutal arch, making every rise and fall wrench on his neck. “What are you feeling, Beloved?”

"Owned, cherished, happy, desperate, and very VERY turned on." James moaned as he began fucking himself down harder and deeper, letting Alai's cock slide out of him nearly entirely before slamming it fully back inside of himself.

"Please Sir, may I bleed for you?"

“By my hand or yours?” Alastair asked.  
  
"Whatever you prefer Sir, you know I love both. Have I pleased you enough that you would grant me the honour of opening myself for you?"

"No. Not because you haven't pleased me," Alastair murmured across his collar bones, "but because the honour is mine."  
  
Alastair plunged rough fingers into James' hole, pulling brutally at the rim, forcing it wider and wider. James clenched as tight as he could on those fingers, Daddy liked it when he was tight so he could force him open wider and make his body take it.

"Always. Always yours Alai...I love being yours Daddy, I love how you own me..."

James didn't stop his thrusts up and down, making his body take cock and fingers, the pain harsh and deep, Alai curling his digits and scraping hard against James' channel. He felt the sting when his hole finally tore and the blood quickly slicked Alai's fingers even more as he fucked himself. If Alai was truly happy with him, he'd be allowed to lick his blood and Alai's come off of his Daddy's cock afterwards.

"Perfection," Alastair murmured before biting bruisingly at James' collarbone.

Eggsy shivered, the cold flatness of Alai’s tone making a cold fear pool in his guts. It seemed clear that if the man felt anything, it was very little. A man like that was capable of horrible things.

Eggsy was very frightened, and very turned on, and he didn’t think it was from the drugs at all.


	3. Be All My Sins Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy finally figures out what to do.

Eggsy shivered when he saw the blood, but the pair were so involved with each other, that they seemed to have forgotten about him entirely.

He was alright with that.

Eggsy slowly turned back over, untwisting his arms so he could breathe, and relieving the painful wrenching of his wrists. The moment he was back on his stomach, Eggsy’s dick brushed the covers, and he had to actively bite the fabric to keep himself from moaning. Despite the other agonizing pains in his body, he was so turned on that it hurt, his body one big throbbing nerve of fear and pain, arousal and desperation.

Alastair moved like liquid shadow, not looking away from James as he tossed the knife.  Not bothering to aim. He heard it strike the wood of the headboard and not the meaty thud of flesh.  
  
"Lucky toy," Alastair purred, congratulating Eggsy on not being injured as James twisted on his cock to get eyes on the slave.

 Eggsy saw the knife embedded in the wood near his arm. If they had still been crossed, he would have been cut by it.

 "Oooooh," James growled, "naughty toy!"  James chewed his lip, torn between pleasuring his Master and severely punishing the little creature that thought it could try and escape, or move without permission.

 Eggsy froze at the voice. He turned his head to look at them and saw that they were both looking straight at him, and for some reason, when he caught the darker haired man's eye, he felt his body flush, his hips connected with the bed over and over in a desperate rut, and his head became even more of a big jumbled mess as he began tugging at his wrists trying to free them.  
  
He needed out of these chains… to escape… or, no... he needed to go to the dark haired man... No, wait, something combined? Only the man could give him release or release him... both? Something… something important, he wasn't sure anymore. Everything was a fuzzy fog, but as his dick rutted against the bed again as he looked at that man’s eyes, he whimpered in complete desperation and pain. He needed... he needed something… The man, he needed the man… _WHY_ did he need the man? Eggsy was so confused and desperate.

James drove himself down harder on Alastair's cock over and over, Alai was rock hard from the feel and the scent of James' blood and he had no intention of moving until his Daddy was done with him, because unlike the desperate little whelp on the bed, James was a **GOOD** slave to his Alai.

"I think the slave boy wants relief," Alastair said with amusement.  "But he's been very bad. Shall we see how long he survives before he starts seizing?"

"Yes, after all, he's not exactly asking for relief, is he?  And the rutting won't help at all. How long have I lasted on it?"

 "Three days," Alastair said with an amusement.  "But you're a pathetic little fuck toy, you’re _already_ gagging for it."

"That's because Daddy fucks me so well. I just wanted to see how long I could hold out for you." James kisses Alai's jaw. "Anything that you would like to see me use on him, Daddy?"

Eggsy was weeping. The rutting against the bed wasn't helping him at all, it was only making him more desperate. His blood was on fire and his head was buzzing. He was getting more than desperate, he'd do anything to put that blazing heat out. He kept tugging on his wrists, if he could just get to the dark haired man, somehow, things would get better. "Please... help me please." He asked the dark-haired man.

"Oh isn't that cute?" James sneered. "He not only thinks he's been good enough to be given relief, but he honestly thinks that _THAT_ is begging, Alai."

Alastair forced another finger into James' bleeding hole, and James just let himself scream as he was forced open. He felt the pain always, but rarely let himself express it, because they were sounds only for his Daddy, and Alai liked to earn them, each of them a little gift. He felt Alai smile against his neck before he sunk sharp teeth deep into the flesh making him bleed into Alastair's mouth.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh Yes Alai.... thank you...Shall I instruct him properly Daddy?"

Alastair backhanded him across the mouth.  "What is more important? Pleasing me, or playing with your new toy?"

“Pleasing you Alai, always,” James said immediately, licking the bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.  “I apologize for not being fully clear. I meant providing a practical demonstration. May I beg for you, Daddy?"

"You may," Alastair said with little inflexion.

James set up a punishing hard and fast pace, making his body tremble and shake as he begged desperately, "Please Daddy, use me, please let me be your good little fuck toy. Please, I want to be so good for you, I want to please you, however, I possibly can. Please, Daddy, I am your good little pain slut, your desperate come rag, I'll be good, however you want or need, please, please don't stop using me.  Please do whatever you want to me, let me give you anything you need, please Daddy, let me hurt and bleed and scream for you, let me give you every part of myself that I can, please, please let me be good and useful to you Daddy, let me please you Daddy, Please. Please, Daddy, please never stop taking from me, please never give me up. I am yours, every part of me, mind, body, soul, please let me prove it. Please -"

As James begged, Alastair slowly closed his hand over James' throat, the words turning raspy before cutting off into silent adorations, lips still moving desperately.

James offered his throat to Alastair with no resistance, continuing to fuck himself brutally on Alastair's cock until his arms and legs lost their strength and then he stilled, keeping Alai in him and clenching his hole over and over as his sight grew dim and he pressed further against the hand clutching his throat.. 'I love you Daddy, I am yours.' he mouthed silently.

Alastair grinned sadistically as James' face turned purple.  "Do you see now, slave?" he asked Eggsy.

Eggsy was trembling as he watched 'Alai' choke his lover out until he was either unconscious or very close to it, but he had heard the other man's words perfectly. "Begging" had absolutely _NOTHING_ to do with what you wanted, only about making Daddy happy and hoping that he let you live afterwards.

"Y-yes Sir. I'll be good, I promise I'll be good from now on D-Daddy. Please. If you tell me what you want, I'll do my best to be good for you, I swear. I-I apologize for being rude. I will be Daddy's good little slave. M-my body and life are Daddy's."

"I am not your ‘Daddy’," Alastair growled. " _That_ you have to earn." James fainted, collapsing to the floor as he gasped for air.  "Right now I am ‘Master’ and **_you_ ** are no one."

"Yes Master, I'm sorry."

Eggsy was shaking from both fear and arousal, even with everything he had seen and had been done to him, his dick had only gotten harder, more sensitive, and had turned from dark red to a deep purple colour. James was breathing but still out, and his dick was still hard too.

Christ, Eggsy hated that about himself.  He knew the painful arousal in his body might be spurred on by the drugs but the fact that the pain and humiliation had him messing himself with precome had everything to do with his own fucking mind.  How many times had he goaded Dean into hitting him only to run to his bedroom and wank while Dean tried to bash down the door and beat him to death? It were fucking twisted.

And ‘Alai’?  Christ, he was so much _more_.  His every movement telegraphing that Eggsy was in the room with a predator and he wanted his Master to take a bite.

"How can I please you, Master?" Eggsy managed as steadily as he could. Eggsy was a survivor, he always had been. He would continue surviving.

"Free yourself," Alastair commanded but didn't provide Eggsy the ability.  

There were ways, all of which included harming himself in some manner. Alastair dragged James up by the neck and shoved his lover’s insensate mouth down on his bloody cock, plunging himself down James’ throat and into his lover's airway.

Eggsy looked at the shackles cuffed over his wrists. It was a puzzle, and he was good at figuring out puzzles. They were fitted tightly, but there was a little leeway, not much, but some. Was it enough? The cuffs seemed either electrical or magnetic going by the closure. And then he saw the knife still embedded in the headboard. If he could reach it, maybe he could pry open the seam on one of the cuffs with the blade. But his hands weren't able to touch.  
  
He had to get at least one hand free then before he could use the knife. He couldn't break his thumb or his wrist, because then he wouldn't be able to grip the knife, and the longer his hand remained broken the more it would swell, trapping him further inside of the cuff. 

He could try and dislocate his thumb to slip the cuff, but he had no idea how to do that right, or how to put it back... it was going to hurt like hell if he did it though, and he tried thinking of absolutely any other solution, but nothing really came to mind. After several minutes, he realized that it was the only answer. He bet that Master knew very well how to dislocate something correctly, and he hadn't been forbidden from asking questions.  
  
"Master, will you please tell me how to dislocate a thumb and then set it back in place?" And he was damn proud of himself for not letting his voice shake that time no matter how scared he was. Eggsy looked over when he didn't get a reply, and his blood ran a little cold in his veins. That amused smirk was absolutely terrifying. So that was what Master wanted? Was that really the answer? "Master, will you please dislocate my thumb **_for me_ ** and set it again when I slip the shackle so I can follow your orders? I don't know how to do it right." If that wasn't the right answer, then he didn't know what he was going to do.

Alastair hauled James off his cock, dropping the slowly rousing man to the floor and crossing the room like a predator, all of his movements were pure liquid, violent, grace.

Eggsy felt his whole body tremble and shiver as that man came closer, but he didn't waver. Eggsy tried to keep his body still. Even though he craved and feared the man in equal measure.

Alastair straddled himself over Eggsy’s thrashed hips, pressing his cock more firmly into the mattress.

Something about the man straddling his hips like that, the weight, the pressure, the pain, Eggsy’s dick being forced into the mattress... Eggsy moaned helplessly in arousal and desperation, thrusting his hips back a bit, and feeling that hard, wet, cock slide against his abused crack had him clenching, his thrashed cheeks holding and slightly squeezing around that shaft.

Alastair leaned low over him, caressing gently up his spine.  "Slut," he purred into Eggsy’s ear

If that was what let him survive, fine. "Yes, Master. I'll be a good slut for you."

Alastair grabbed Eggsy by the hair and slammed his face into the headboard.  "Don't patronize me. I don't want to be told what I want to hear." 

Eggsy screamed and felt the tears slip down as he heard his nose break and felt blood begin running down his face. He was terrified of what was going to happen to him, especially if he didn't learn how to do this right.  
  
"I mean it! I will! I'll be a good slut and whatever else you want me to become. I'll be good and follow your orders. I'll prove it to you Master, I promise. Please, I'll be very very good for you if you give me another chance. Please dislocate and set my thumb so I can follow your orders, Master, let me prove I can be good, please."

Alastair pulled Eggsy up by the hair into a brutal back bend, wrists digging into the metal cuffs.  "Stop trying to guess. Obey." He then grabbed and dislocated Eggsy's thumb with a brutal twist of his fingers. 

Eggsy screamed loudly from the pain but it was enough to slip his hand out of the cuff a moment later with only some minor scraping of the skin. He was wanting to curl his hand close and protect it, but he reached his injured hand out to his Master, and waited instead.

Alastair watched him with brown eyes so dark they looked nearly black as he slowly popped the little thumb back into place then continued, grinding his fingers into the joint. "Say thank you," he commanded in a level voice as the slave screamed.

"T-thank you, Master." Eggsy managed to pant out through his sobs once he got enough breath back in his lungs to force words to form.  
  
His hand was in agony but he grabbed the knife in the headboard and began trying to wedge the edge of it between the seams of the cuff. It took several minutes, and when he finally managed to do so, the knife slipped before he managed to pop it open and he sliced open the back of his hand. That made Eggsy cry out again, but he finally managed to get out of both cuffs, and he just laid there on his belly, pinned by the larger man, sore, bleeding, barely able to breathe with his broken nose, and scared and aroused out of his mind.  
  
He still had hold of the knife, he probably couldn't do much with it, but he still had it, maybe it would make a difference of some kind... even as he thought it, he knew it was a stupid idea. These people were experienced killers, Eggsy had no doubt a little dagger wouldn't do much of anything against them. He closed his eyes, knowing what he was supposed to say next.  
  
"Thank you Master, how else may I serve?"

Alastair threaded his fingers through Eggsy's, lifting his wounded hand like a lover before kissing and licking at the blood.  "Tell me about your step father. How he hurts you," Alastair purred like he was asking Eggsy to tell him a love story.

"D-dean? H-how do you know about him? He’s scum. Yells and threatens a lot, which I can handle mostly, but when he gets madder he hits and kicks, throws punches and stuff around when he's drunk. He sells drugs, makes me run for him, threatened to hurt my mum if I don’t, and has my mum hooked on something and he gets real rough with her. I get it worse when he tries to hit her. I don't want nothin to happen to her, he's been getting worse, saying he was going to turn me out on Smith Street, make me earn my keep..."

Alastair takes the knife from the slave's loose grip, rolls him onto his back and caresses the blade from his right eye down over his cheek and traces along the jugular.  "Do you want him dead?" Alastair asks sweetly which is almost more terrifying than when he's being a cold-hearted bastard. "If there were no consequences for such a thing, would you ask it?"

James, still sitting on the ground but watching, startled in surprise because he knew Alastair was offering and he didn't _do that_.  He must really like Eggsy.

"Y-yes, long as it meant his fucking dog goons went away and left her alone too. They've been touching her, talking about passing her around... I hate them, I want them dead so much, but I don't know **_how_ **..."

Eggsy didn't know why he was spilling all of his secrets like this, especially to this terrifying, deadly guy of all people... he felt more tears trail down his face, he hated being this helpless.

"And if I taught you that, turned you into a killer...? If I made you into the kind of man that could protect her and the child that already grows inside her?  What would you give me," Alastair purred into his ear, voice like silk, "for that?"

Eggsy almost said ' _I'll give you anything you want_ ', he was desperate after all, and it was a knee-jerk reaction, but he knew, he knew that with this person, he would absolutely be held to his word. What would he be willing to give for that? He made sure to think very VERY carefully for a moment.  
  
"If you are serious...a lot. I would give you my loyalty and my willing silence about both of you, and some rather significant future favours, to be named at your discretion...unless there's something specific you're wanting, Master, like my virginity, or my obedience… I-I'd be willing to trade those too for the chance to keep my mum safe."

Eggsy's whole body was trembling, and his tears were more anger and frustration instead of pain and fear for the most part at the moment, but all of the emotions were still swirling around his head anyway.

It was an emotional moment. Both of these men utterly scared the shit out of him, but if they could help him protect his mum, fuck, he'd be willing to risk his damn soul if that's what it took.

Alastair sat up, grinning.  "Free him, James. I have someone else in mind for this beautiful room."

Eggsy didn't know what he was feeling when James released the shackle around his ankle and pulled out a very extensive medical kit and set to cleaning and bandaging all of Eggsy's wounds, even stitched up his hand and set his nose and stuffed it with cotton to staunch the bleeding, and gave him another shot of something that he said would help prevent infections and also speed up healing. He was as efficient as any doctor Eggsy had ever been to. Eggsy's clothes were a total loss, having been cut off of him, but James provided a heather grey long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of soft trackies to wear.  
  
"Now what, Sir?" He asked Alai once James had placed the folded bundle of clothes into his hands because he was under no illusions, he had signed a deal with the Devil somehow, and just because the shackle was off now didn't mean that he was any less owned than he was when it was still on him. 

"You are still aching for sex, there's only one antidote and it's in my veins," Alastair said, watching him distantly.  "Do you want relief?" 

Alastair watched the shock register on Eggsy's face, being _asked_ what he wanted.

James had also been like Eggsy once, meant to be a momentary distraction and nothing more, but Alastair had seen something in him, too. Eggsy could be like that, only time would tell. He'd offered such bargains to some of the others who had come before, but always they had proved disappointing, unacceptable, or had tried to duck out of it once Alastair had kept his end of the deal. That was something Alastair would not abide.

Eggsy had hoped the stuff would just run its course and its effects would stop after a while, like viagra, but he wasn't really willing to test that theory. He may have been drugged, but he had heard them talking, the stuff lasting three days, and having seizures... no, no he really didn't want to run that risk.

It dawned on Eggsy suddenly what asking for sexual relief _meant_ . ...Alai wouldn't be gentle, James was more than proof of that. Even when willing, it would be forceful, it would be hard and painful and scary, and possibly even deadly. But, what choice did he really have?  
  
Eggsy took the folded clothes and set them on the desk. James was a very neat sort, and Alai seemed to like things to be orderly too. His poor cock and balls were an angry reddish purple, as well as badly welted and bruised. He _needed_ relief of some kind. So he went straight over to Alai and knelt like he'd seen James do.  
  
"Yes Master, please give me relief. I promise I'll be a good boy."

Eggsy heard James chuckle behind him. "He's a quick study."

Eggsy had already learned that you had to be quick and clever if you were going to survive in this world, and Eggsy, if he was anything, he was a fucking survivor.

"Yes, you are," Alastair said as if he could read his thoughts.  He didn't fuck Eggsy, or plunge into his mouth, or touch him at all, he only said, "Open your mouth."

Eggsy opened his mouth and let his eyes drift closed.

His body found comfort in the order for some reason, like when Alai had held the knife to his throat and told him not to move, his body had frozen even without thinking about it, and now his mouth was just open and waiting.

Alastair stroked himself quickly, flooding Eggsy's mouth a few moments later without ever touching him at all.  Eggsy wasn't sure _why_ but it disappointed him, just a little. His Master's seed coated his mouth, and as soon as he was commanded and swallowed, it was almost like medicine, quickly quelling the fire in his veins, and he sighed in relief, relaxing a bit.

Eggsy couldn't see it but James was giving him a dark smile. He knew exactly what Alai was doing. He'd seen darkness in the boy, and he was going to draw it out, make him desperate and yearn for Alai's touch, make him actually beg for it. He was going to see if Eggsy, like James, could handle the darkness. James hoped he could, he would like to have such an adorable baby brother to play with.

"Thank you Master. How else may I serve?" Eggsy asked once he felt all of his body relax. He didn't come, his erection just wilted, and left him just sore and bruised from the strapping he'd taken there earlier.

"Go with James and obey him."  Then, to James, "Feed him and get him in our bed for the night.  Tomorrow we will begin his training."

"Yes, Daddy," James said with a smile. Eggsy was coaxed into his clothes and then taken downstairs where he was given a truly stunning and delicious gourmet meal, though James understood why he stood at the kitchen counter to eat it. Eggsy finished every bite of it and praised James' cooking when he found out he had made every last part of it. After dinner he was taken back upstairs, brushed his teeth, went to the restroom, and washed his hands and face before he was tucked into the middle of the frankly ridiculously large bed, It could easily sleep five or maybe even six people. He hadn't even known that they _MADE_ beds that large.

Eggsy's head was in a very strange place, after everything that had happened. He couldn't even identify it. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff. He didn't know why he had decided to give so much faith and trust to the people who had kidnapped him beat him and then seemed about to rape him, let alone hope that they could truly make his life better. But if you were dealing with a monster at home, maybe the best way to take care of it was by befriending or becoming an even scarier one.

Between Dean and Alai there was no contest, Dean was a dog but Alai was the evil Pandora released.  He was death incarnate.

Eggsy definitely wasn't used to being held between two near strangers as he fell asleep, but it was almost like nothing could harm him while he was there. He was tucked up with two people who were way fucking scarier than anything else that went bump in the night.

James pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, then leaned over Eggsy to kiss Alai, and the kiss he saw was almost... loving.  Tender.  
  
"You made me proud, this night, James," Alastair praised.  "Your gift is excellent, thank you."  
  
Alai _never_ said 'thank you'. James was all but _glowing_ with pride.

"You are _very_ welcome Alai. I love you Daddy."

"Marry me, James?" Alastair said as if commenting on the weather.  He just didn't inflect at all to Eggsy's ears but to _James_... he could hear Alastair's pleasure with him.

"Absolutely Alai. I would be honoured to marry you." James said with a grin and kissed Daddy again. He could never remember being so happy.

James was also thrilled that he was going to get to plan a _WEDDING_ and not just any wedding, his _OWN_. No one could have made him any more pleased Alastair had in that moment. 

"Congratulations." Eggsy managed. he even sounded sincere about it. Two men who came together over violence, bloodshed, kidnapping and near rape... Quite possibly the most messed up couple ever, but James looked ecstatically happy and really, Eggsy hoped that someday he fell for someone who put that look on his face too. This world sucked too much to go through it alone.

"You will, of course, be taking my last name.  No hyphen. You belong to me," Alastair murmured as he laid on his back and stared at the dark ceiling.

"That wasn't even in doubt. I've been wanting to be James Spencer since I've met you Alai. All of me, everything that I am or will ever become, _all of it,_ belongs entirely to you."

In the darkness, Alastair smiled.  "Sleep," he commanded. James curled around Eggsy and did just that. Eggsy, exhausted from everything that had happened that day followed soon afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are expecting to get one more chapter up today, as soon as it goes through a final edit.


	4. Man in the Mirror

James woke up precisely at 0400, no alarm needed, to find the bed with only Eggsy in it.  It wasn’t uncommon for Alastair to leave without waking him, to go where he desired. Alastair was in control, he made the rules and James would never tell his Daddy ‘no’ or be a harpy because Alastair wasn’t where he left him. James didn’t wait for Alai to return but woke, washed, shaved, got breakfast started and cleaned the room they had used the previous night.

By 0500 the bread was being slid out of the oven to cool, the quiche was half done, the bacon was put in to cook, and he was grinding the beans for the coffee and shredding some fresh cheese. Alastair never missed breakfast unless he was on a mission and a quick check with Headquarters had confirmed his Daddy was not out.

Alastair returned to the house with a man in a hood, body loose with unconsciousness.  He disappeared upstairs with the captive as James put the plates in the warmer.

Alastair showered quickly before he woke Eggsy with a hard press to his thumb joint.

Eggsy roused with a whimper and it took a moment for Eggsy to remember where he was, and what he was supposed to say. "Yes, Master?" He asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How may I serve?"

Alastair continued to dig his finger into the sore joint, leaning into Eggsy's space so close the boy could feel the warmth of his Master's breath on his skin.  "Good morning, Eggsy," he said, actually speaking the boy's preferred name.

It took a lot for Eggsy not to try and tug his sore hand away, the joint was still very tender after all and the pressure made him hiss in pain. But he remembered that this was mild stuff compared to what the two of them were into doing. To them, it was practically a tender kiss awake. Alai using his name was even stranger, but Eggsy took it as a good sign, he obviously wasn't 'nobody' anymore, so that had to be a step up. Right?

"Good Morning, Sir."

"Say my name, Eggsy," Alastair commanded.

"Oh, um, Alai, right? If that's a nickname just for James, then I don't know your real one, Sir."

"Alastair.  It's his nickname for me, you are correct."  Alastair twists on his thumb a little. "What does that feel like to you?"

“Alastair... Ahh! It hurts, a lot, I could ignore it unless I put pressure on it. It was a dull throb but now it's a sharp stab and a throbbing pain all at once, and I can feel the bones grinding. The pain flares through my whole palm, and down the side of my wrist to about here." Eggsy indicated on his forearm where the pain stopped.

"Do you like it?" Alastair purred against the skin of his neck like he was speaking words of love.

Eggsy trembled and felt himself flush hotly. It was like Alastair was in his head like he could see all of the times Eggsy just couldn't leave his bruises alone and would press on them to feel the ache again, or would pick at his scabs early just to watch them bleed a little bit more… He realized that Alastair asking him that in that tone, it made him hard. For some reason, that made tears well up in his eyes.   
  
Most people didn't react like that, he knew. It wasn’t normal. When Dean had broken Eggsy's arm badly the previous year and the bones needed to be held in place with a device along his arm that connected to external pins to brace the bones, Eggsy had been fascinated with the sight of the metal sticking out of his skin, and had also suddenly become very clumsy, knocking the device into objects or doors, jarring it, and the pins...thrilling at the painful jolt... That was weird right? He knew it wasn't what people usually did. Most people guarded their injuries, Eggsy's took twice as long to heal because he couldn't stop messing with his.   
  
Eggsy nodded, and the tears fell. He didn't _WANT_ to be a freak… but he DEFINITELY knew better than to lie. "Yes Alastair". He didn't know WHY he liked it, but he did.

"Good."

Eggsy felt stunned and shivered at that tone of voice.  "Why do I like it?"

"Because you are perfect."

Eggsy trembled, no one had ever called him that before, in fact for the past several years it had felt like he couldn't do anything right. He just felt lost, and helpless, and so damn _angry_ all the time… Eggsy was tempted to kiss Alastair, just for saying such a lovely thing. He pressed his lips to Alastair's shoulder. It was right in front of him, and he was feeling so many things… "I always feel broken, lost, scared, ... how is that perfect? I don't understand."

"That is what others have taught you, but what is beneath? Strength.  A will to survive. To be more. Many have died their first night with us. Few proved their worth within a few hours." Alastair pressed his lips to Eggsy's cheek.  "You are more than what Dean Baker would have turned you into."

A bright proud hope swirled in Eggsy’s chest, both from the tender kiss and from Alastair’s words.  His Sir… _believed_ in him.

"I don't want to be like him. I never want to be like him. I'd rather die than be like him."

Alastair slipped his arm beneath Eggsy's head, holding him almost tenderly.  "Then I will kill you before that shall happen."

Eggsy nodded "But you, what you want to turn me into Alastair...I'm alright with that, yeah? Someone who can kill leeches like him, someone who can protect her... You're way scarier than any low life bully that gets his kicks beating up women could ever be. If you can turn me into that, someone who sends the jackals running if they even get a whiff of what's underneath... I want to be that more than anything."

Alastair tilted his head to the side like some unusual bird.  "It's a crucible Eggsy," he said unblinking, "you may not like what you are reforged into.  But death is always a way out."

"I'll deal with it then if I have to, but I ain't dying until Death insists on it rather violently. We survivor types, we tend to be real good about turning down Death's polite invitations. What's that saying? 'If you're going through Hell, keep going'? I'll just keep doing that. My life is shit right now, you make it better, make me better, I'll make damn sure that you're proud of what I become."

Alastair... blinked.  "I will," he vowed softly.  Then Alastair shivered as if recovering himself. "Breakfast will be ready soon, time to get up."

Eggsy was made to brush his teeth and wash his face, and run a comb quickly through his hair, but was allowed to wear his pajamas down to breakfast, even though this was a rather posh place. For some reason, there were even slippers and a dark blue robe that fit him that Alastair encouraged him to put on. It would apparently upset James if he didn't wear them.

James had just finished squeezing the orange juice and slicing the bread when he heard Alastair and Eggsy coming downstairs.   
  
"Good Morning Alai, Eggsy. I hope you slept well. Where would you like to seat Eggsy this morning Daddy?" James knelt gracefully, hands behind his back, mouth soft. "May I offer you anything Daddy? My mouth, my hole, my blood?" 

"Beautiful," Alastair praised, trailing soft fingers over James' lips. "No, thank you. I want you both kneeling. I will feed you."  
  
That was a rare treat.  Alastair wasn't often sweet like that.

"Yes Daddy, that would be a true pleasure. Please have a seat, the food will be served immediately. I'll instruct the boy in how to kneel properly since he's unused to it, don't worry about a thing." Then to Eggsy "Stand just inside the door of the dining room until I instruct you."

"Yes, Sir," Eggsy replied and did as he was told. Alastair took his seat and James presented a lovely breakfast of spinach and cheddar quiche, crisp bacon, blood sausage, grilled tomato Caprese on spring greens, a bowl of mixed fruit, freshly sliced bread with butter, jam, or marmite. And for drinks he served French pressed coffee, orange juice, and ice water. The serving dishes were laid out on the buffet behind Alastair's chair, Within easy and quick reach should Alastair desire more of anything, while leaving James' table pristinely clear.   
  
James had Eggsy keep his back to the table, facing Alai as he knelt, and silently showed him the trick of tucking his thickly padded slippers under his knees to cushion them from the hard floor, while also leaving them in the perfect spot to step back into them when he stood up again.

James took his place at Alai's other side, ready to serve him however needed.

Alastair fed them with his fingers, presenting them each a morsel after taking a bite of his own.

James was on cloud nine that Alai was in such a wonderful mood today, he couldn't be more pleased by the hint of softness in Alai's eyes and the turn of his lip. Three times James refilled the plate and the drinks. He smiled when he saw that Eggsy was having his lips played with and teased by Alai's fingers. Daddy wanted that mouth, and he knew that very soon, Eggsy would beg him to use it.

The boy had the potential to be the best gift he had ever given Alai besides himself. He desperately hoped the boy held up.

"Happy Birthday Daddy," James said softly, kissing those amazing fingers the next time they left a treat on his tongue.

"I can only think of one better."  They had gone skydiving only James had no parachute, they'd fucked in free fall, James not knowing whether Alastair would save his life or not. When James had to do the jump test for Kingsman, he'd smiled.

"Mmmm I'm so glad Daddy. I love it when I can make you happy, Alai."

"Merlin wants you in the office," Alastair said to James.  "Run along and be a naughty boy. You know how it amuses me that Merlin loses more hair every time he's your handler."

"Yes Daddy, I'll make sure to misbehave, just for you. Eggsy, be a good boy for Daddy, you can do this. I might be gone a few days, depending on the mission. I've made four days worth of meals and their instructions for preparation either in the fridge or the freezer. everything is labelled. There is a schedule Eggsy, if you keep to the timeline, you shouldn't have any problems. Good luck." James sat up and kissed Alai deeply. "Have a good time, Daddy. Please take pictures, or video, I would love to see how he does."

James got up, packed the leftovers from dinner the night before and breakfast that morning for a couple of good takeaway meals, did the dishes, and went upstairs to dress. He left without further seeing Alai, needing the time to switch his mind over to work mode.

"Have you ever killed?" Alastair asked Eggsy, who still knelt as James disappeared into the house.

Eggsy shook his head "No Sir. I've been angry enough that I've wanted to, but I never acted on it. The thought of going to jail scared me, I couldn't protect my mum if I was behind bars.”

Alastair rose and held out his hand. “Come with me.”

Eggsy took his hand and followed, his legs a bit wobbly for a minute as the blood flow returned, the cold hot feeling of pins and needles tingling through his legs sharply.

Alastair took him into the large master bath, the room decorated in dark grey marble and copper fittings. Masculine and high class but not in a way that made his inner chav want to tuck tail and run. Alastair walked him over to a huge floor length mirror and started tugging off his clothes until Eggsy stood pale and naked against the backdrop of Alastair’s black on black suit.  
  
“What do you see?” Alastair asked, caressing over Eggsy’s soft belly.

He kissed Eggsy’s neck, dragging his teeth up the skin before turning his black fathomless eyes to Eggsy’s hazel in the mirror and holding.

"Skinny little council chav kid, underfed and angry, probably in over his head with all this, but ain't never been given much choice. I see someone who's sick of being the world's and his stepfather's punching bag, but not knowing how to punch _back_. Don't seem much of anything special really, just another poor kid that everyone treats like dirt on their shoe. But the way you and James look at me...you see something else. What do you see Alastair?"

Alastair’s hand danced up his body until he cupped Eggsy’s throat, cutting off the air. Eggsy didn’t blink or look away.

“Fearlessness. A broken mirror of his father, sharper, more dangerous. Men like us,” he purred as Eggsy started to go grey with lack of air but still met his dark-eyed gaze, “bring the world to heel.” Alastair let go and Eggsy wasn’t sure if the sudden rush of euphoria was from the oxygen or the man’s words. Whatever the reason, Eggsy watched in the mirror as his cock got hard, and blushed, knowing that Alastair's gaze hadn't moved, was still watching him.

"Show me?" Eggsy asked quietly. He didn't quite know what he was asking to be shown, but his blood wanted it badly.

“Hands on the mirror, Eggsy.”

Alastair watched with hungry eyes as Eggsy tipped forward and laid his hands against the cool glass. Alastair gripped his hips, tugging him back a little, making his pert little ass stick out.  
  
“There’s no lubricant in this house. Can you guess why?” Alastair mused softly as a knife shot out of his suit jacket pocket. He dragged the bladed end over Eggsy’s skin like a lover, leaving little rivulets of blood in its razor-edged wake.

Eggsy hissed at the cut but stayed still as best he could. "You like it hard, and rough...bloody... you like pain too, but it's...it's different than me liking it...right?"

“Violence sharpens my pleasure. You... like pain, like to hurt, even doing it to yourself. When you do it, it lets you take control of pain given unwillingly, but when you give yourself over to someone else’s hurting of you. That’s trust. Devotion. Which is why I won’t be forcing you, Eggsy. I could. I enjoy that. But I want more from you. You will only ever get,” Alastair encourages in his flat voice, but there was a softness to his eyes he didn’t usually have, “what you ask for.”

Eggsy swallowed hard. "Whatever you're thinking about right now, that heat in your eye, that _want_ , I don't know what it is, I can't read you like James can, but that... I want that, please give that to me Alastair... PLEASE."

“Do you think what I want is sex, Eggsy? Do you think that’s ultimately what I desire from James?” Alastair continued. Eggsy wasn’t desperate enough yet to do what he wanted. Alastair was going to break down every part of him and reforge the boy, and he wasn’t quite there yet. Not without chemicals, and there wouldn’t be, not this time. It would just be Alastair’s will against Eggsy’s, and Eggsy was _going_ to willingly submit.

"I don't know what you want yet. I know I like what I see, that _want_ in your eye, I like it very much, but I don't know what it IS. Last night you wanted me to obey, and I will, I just don't know what the order is." Eggsy said, slightly frustrated.

“What do you see, Eggsy, when you look at me?” Alastair said softly, licking the blood off Eggsy’s shoulders and back.

"Strength, control, fierceness, skill, hunger... death... You terrify me, and you turn me on, and you make me want things I can't describe. I don't know what exactly to make of you, but whatever it is, it matches something in me."

Alastair smiled then, soft, a lift of the edge of one side of his mouth but on his usually motionless face it was like sunlight bursting through storm clouds. Like a thousand praises in a single glance. It made Eggsy’s heart race in his chest and his stomach clench at the sight. He suddenly understood James much better, what he wouldn’t do to see _that_ again. To know that he’d actually made the man happy and have to _proof_ of it…

Eggsy's cheeks went pink, he felt his cock twitch and his hole clench. He moved his injured thumb, thrilling at the throbbing pain that gave him at the movement. "I want to please you somehow. Right now. Please, give me an order Alastair. I want to obey you, and then I want to hurt for you, please."

Alastair’s smile lifted a little further. “What’s that joke? The masochist says ‘hurt me’ and the sadist says...” Alastair nipped his shoulder. “‘No.’” Alastair left him then, sweeping out of the bathroom and leaving Eggsy staring at his naked self. “Do better!” Alastair called over his shoulder.

Eggsy whimpered, hanging his head. "How?!" he growled low at his own reflection and pounded a fist lightly on the glass in frustration. He hated that he was so young and inexperienced, he didn't have the right words that he wanted, and James wasn't here to maybe help him out by saying what he wanted. That man had the art of words down pat.

Eggsy took a few very deep breaths to try and get his body under control his eyes caught sight of one of the red scratched welted bruises on his hips, he turned, looking at the extensive marks that James had left when he thrashed him last night. Many of them fading an healing. He knew what it felt like for James to thrash him, but Alastair, he had no idea what that felt like... he wanted to. But how was he supposed to ask?

When Eggsy stepped out of the bathroom Alastair was waiting for him, reclining fully clothed on the huge master bed. He held out a hand and Eggsy shuffled close, Alastair tugging him until Eggsy sat astride his clothed hips. Alastair pulled Eggsy down to press an ear against the steady beat of his heart.

“It’s a falsehood,” Alastair said, “the idea that there is both evil and good. We are, all of us, evil. Some of us just do better at hiding it than others.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and felt a deep breath leave him. He was frustrated with himself but those strong hands on him all but forced him to relax, loving the sound and very much enjoying how Alastair smelled too. "I want to make you happy."

“You will. Letting go of what you think you know, what you think you see... it is hardest.” Then, after a moment, “You fear I will abandon you. That I will not make you mine and you will be forced back to your life before this moment.”

Eggsy felt his body go stiff, felt his hands clench into the suit, and tears spring to his eyes as his pulse and breathing both went up. He didn't want to admit that, but Alastair had hit the nail right on the head.

Eggsy nodded.

“I will not. Once I resolve to do a thing I see it done, it is the hearts of lesser men that are fickle.”

Eggsy felt himself relax and breathe. for some reason, he absolutely believed what Alastair had said. "I believe you. I trust you." Eggsy stayed right there, holding to Alastair and listening to the man's heart. He wanted what James had. What was it that James had said this morning? "Is there anything I can offer you, Master?"

“Yes, Eggsy. Everything.”

Eggsy trembled but a part of himself _ached_ at that thought. That was what James had offered, wasn't it? That was what he wanted. "Alright, everything. Show me how to do it right? How may I serve you, Sir?"

Alastair helped Eggsy up from the bed and guided him back down the hall to the room he’d woken in the day before. Alastair put a knife in Eggsy’s hand and opened the door. “Rape the boy until he stops screaming, then kill him. Don’t remove his hood.”


	5. Dog Eat Dog World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has to prove to Alastair that he is truly willing to obey his orders, no matter what they are.

On the bed, bound face down was a naked bloke with a pillowcase over his head, and a buckled dog collar securing it around his throat. It was a test, Eggsy knew it was a test, but god was it a terrifying one. Alastair wanted him to trust and obey him, even though it was rape and murder. Eggsy had paled and frozen in fear the moment Alastair said  'rape', because that had been his biggest fear. But he also wanted to be good for Alastair. 

Alastair knew who was underneath the hood, but Eggsy didn’t. Innocent or guilty, young or adult he couldn’t really know. That could be someone like he had been the night before, or someone who had murdered a hundred kids. He felt himself shaking at the thought of killing anyone in cold blood, let alone… the other thing… just the idea of doing  **_that_ ** to someone made his cock duck and hide in fear. He still vividly recalled being on the other end of it just last night, so it really was a lot to ask. 

And yet somehow, he knew he was still going to be a good boy for Alastair and find a way to do this, because Alastair really did want everything from Eggsy, and it seemed like he was starting with his soul. Eggsy had been promised a crucible,  and it looked like the first step was willingly walking into the fire and bathing in blood.   
It took another few moments for him to calm down and compose himself, while he wrapped his mind around the idea of trying to do this, but Alastair didn’t move, or get impatient, or try to hurry him along. He had made it clear he wouldn’t coerce Eggsy into it, it was something he had to submit to doing all on his own. Entirely complicit in his own destruction.

Eggsy moved to the person who was bound in almost the same position he had been the night before, only both ankles were bound spread open and tied to the bottom corners of the bed. 

"Help get me started Master? I-I REALLY don't know how to do this. I'll obey you, but I need some guidance. Please?" 

Alastair wrapped his arms around Eggsy, stroking his little flaccid cock. In a chocolate smooth, deep voice Alastair purred, "Close your eyes... and think of England." He then gave Eggsy a hard smack to the arse that made the boy jump a bit. The smack had been enough to get Eggsy hard again, lighting up all of those welts and bruises from before. Eggsy moaned.

"You are a lot sexier than England, Master."

"Then close your eyes and think of me." Alastair said in his normal tone, flat and emotionless.

Eggsy nodded and did his best to keep calm. Obey, he just had to obey…

But try as he might, again and again, he couldn’t manage to stay hard. His cock flagged seconds after getting it up, unwilling to perform, until Eggsy was embarrassed and frustrated. After his cock deflated for the fifth time in a row, Eggsy was close to tears, and then he realized that there was only one way he could truly fulfill the order, and if he asked for it, there wouldn’t be any backing out. He would have to follow through, because if he wasn’t good, he couldn’t see Alastair offering him the antidote.

Head low and contrite, Eggsy went over to Alastair and dropped to his knees for the man. “Please Master, will you give me whatever you gave me last night to keep me hard, so that I may follow your orders, and then give me the antidote when I have finished?”

The man had said he would only ever get what he asked for, and here he was, asking.

“If you fail me,” Alastair threatened sweetly, “I will let it kill you.”

Eggsy nodded.  “I won’t, Master.  I promise. Please…”

Eggsy willingly held his arm out for the needle, even though he hated jabs with a passion. He didn’t resist as the cold liquid was pushed into his veins, and then he waited for it to take effect. It worked fast, he got hard in minutes and he stayed that way, no matter what his brain was trying to do, he didn’t go soft again, the drug overriding his fear.   
  
The body of the boy on the bed wasn't too much older looking than himself. Whoever he was, he was probably just as scared as Eggsy had been the night before, it’s not like he couldn’t hear them talking. The second Eggsy touched his leg the guy jerked violently. "Gerroff you fucking nancy faggot!" A voice that was pure West End and... vaguely familiar.  He could've been one of Dean's boys, or he could've been a school mate or someone he'd seen around. Eggsy wasn't sure.

"The longer you scream, the longer you breathe. You're my test, and I'm not going to fail it." Eggsy said with as much courage as he could gather right then

“’m gonna fuckin’ end ya ‘f ya touch me again ya little cocksucking bitch!” the guy on the bed snarled viciously.   
  
For some reason, Eggsy didn't feel any real pity for this guy, and when he started snarling and struggling, like he was going to try and come after Eggsy, even though he was securely tied down, Eggsy was put in mind of someone very unpleasant. Something felt cold about him, besides his words, and that made Eggsy feel cold in return. He hated bullies, especially homophobic ones. Either way, the words pissed him off and he landed a very hard punch right over the asshole's kidneys.    
  
"If I were you bruv, I'd be a lot more worried on if I'm going to strangle you to death, or ask my Master for one of his knives and bleed you out like a pig after I fuck you. I haven't really made up my mind yet. But you keep talking shit like that, ‘n I'll ask him how to make it the most drawn out and painful death I can manage." 

The bedside table caught his attention, there were rubbers, small latex gloves, and a pocket knife on the bedside table. 

"Good idea Master, never know where he's been."

Without a face, it was so easy to imagine this jerk as anyone. And he was only coming up with faces he hated at the moment. The dog collar made him think of Deans dogs and something about his tone, this guy only reminded him of people he wanted to hurt. 

Eggsy put on a condom and the gloves, took the knife with him, and then crawled on top of his victim's thighs, so he could get a good look at his target. The boy immediately tried bucking him off and Eggsy grabbed the collar and pulled it, hard, choking him until he stopped, then pressing the sharp edge of the blade against the neck to let him know he was serious. 

"You do that again, I'll use the knife instead. Your choice on what goes up your arse first, my fingers, or the serrated edge of this rather lovely blade. Either way, you're getting opened, because my Master wants a show."

The body under him went tense and stiff, and the guy’s skin broke out in a full bodied cold sweat. For some reason that reaction made Eggsy feel very powerful. He trailed the sharp edge of the blade down the edges of the young man’s spine, then his crack, and over his hole, watching the guy's arse twitch and clench, he even gave a half aborted jerk from side to side as if to get away.

The movement made the blade slice into the delicate skin of his taint, and Eggsy gasped as the jerk screamed and thrashed for a minute, before the sharp prick of the blade tip against his balls made him stop. Eggsy watched the blood well up and start to trickle down... Ohhh, Oh he got it now, seeing the blood do that... it was a damn heady feeling. He thinks he understood how James had felt last night, drawing blood for Alastair, both Eggsy's and his own, it felt...  **GOOD** . It felt REALLY good.  And now it was Eggsy's turn... 

Eggsy looked over at Alastair, the man watching him like an interested predator who had caught a particularly tasty or interesting bit of prey. Eggsy grinned at him, arousal pulsing through his veins, only partially because of the drugs, the rest, was entirely his own reaction to the look in Alastair’s eye. "I'm going to give you such pretty liquid rubies Master..."

That set off his prisoner again. "You  **FUCKER** ! 'm gonna fucking kill you! 'm gonna tear you apart with my bare 'ands, 'fore me and my mates play footie with your fuckin 'ead!" The boy snarled in rage, and Eggsy was done playing nice. He had an idea of who this was, the voice was so damn familiar, but the knife had given it away, it was the same knife Dean gave all of his dogs, he'd been threatened with them more than once. 

Eggsy wondered if Alastair had left it on purpose, if he was teaching him to observe as much as to kill and obey.   
  
He'd bet good money that this was one of Dean's dogs. Eggsy didn't really know which one, since he had never seen them naked, but the list wasn’t that long. He knew it wasn't Poodle because he was too thin, Pitty and Mastiff were out too, dude was pale as freaking milk. That left Rottie, Dane, Doberman and Mutt, and he would happily stick a knife into any one of them, and Alastair was giving him to Eggsy to put down. Thoughtful man. 

“Bad dog.” Eggsy said firmly before he plunged the knife into the fucker's hole, all the way in to the hilt, and when the guy began howling and screaming bloody murder, fighting, thrashing, and clenching what limited amount he could, he only cut himself deeper. The blade was viciously serrated and sawed through the delicate flesh like it was softened butter. Eggsy pulled it out, turned it, and jammed it in again from a different angle, slicing through in a different place, then did it again, and again. The jerk did three things all at once, pissed himself, screamed, and threw up from the pain and fear. That had to be unpleasant since his head was fully encased and strapped into a hood. 

But Eggsy ignored it. He wasn't remotely attracted to this person. He was going to fuck him because he'd been told to, no other reason, and knowing the guy's arse was now wrecked to the point he couldn't squeeze around Eggsy's cock, that made it better somehow. Eggsy didn't  _ WANT _ to feel him as alive, in fact, he'd rather fuck him when he was dead. But Master had given an order, and Eggsy wanted to obey. 

"Nah bruv, you got it reversed.  **I'm** gonna kill  **you** . Sorry if I botch it and it takes a few tries for me to get it right. 'S my first time an all yeah? You're gonna be my first, and I have a feeling my Master is gonna make sure my list is gonna get real long." 

Eggsy glanced over and saw that Alastair sitting in the chair stroking his very erect cock. Eggsy imagined it sliding down his throat, or thrusting into his hole, and whimpered as he felt himself get harder, until it ached. Eggsy didn't have a very large cock, he hadn't hit puberty just yet, but he had enough to shove into that bleeding and shredded hole, and added three fingers as well, just to make sure the fucker felt it. Eggsy needed to entertain Alastair after all. 

By now their prisoner was just screaming, sobbing, and thrashing with every movement. There was blood everywhere on both of them, and Eggsy just kept thrusting, clumsy and inexperienced with it, slipping out often and having to guide himself back in because no way this fucker could even remotely hold onto him, not cut up like he was.

But the blood was pretty, so pretty. He liked the texture and scent of it, the color and the way it spread and pooled. Eggsy kept jerking his fingers out of that destroyed asshole to leave bloody finger marks from the gloves on the pale skin of the back, sides, hips, and thighs before plunging them in again over and over, first one hand, and then the other. Leaving marks and trails, almost like he was creating some sort of macabre artwork out of screams and flesh and blood.

The next time his cock slipped out, Eggsy hooked three fingers from each hand and pulled the destroyed hole open as wide as he could, and Eggsy realized, that with the cuts he had made the guy was so sliced up... "I could fit my fist in you..." he breathed, because for some reason,  **_THAT_ ** was a very tempting idea that turned him on very VERY much. He was just considering which hand to use to try it out, when a new pair of gloves landed on the bed, they were much  _ MUCH _ longer than the ones he was currently wearing. Eggsy stripped the dirty ones off and then put on the longer ones. They went all the way past his elbow and over his whole bicep, nice and snug. Eggsy grinned at Alastair again. 

"Thank you Master." Eggsy said politely.

Alastair pulled Eggsy over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “Good boy.”

Eggsy grinned happily, the praise going straight into him and making everything he was doing alright. Alastair was happy, so keep going, give the man more, make him truly happy with him. Eggsy then plunged in all four fingers of one hand, and after pulling back, added his thumb as well. The decimated asshole had no protection once Eggsy was in. He made a fist and started pulling out to the widest part of his knuckles, and then all but punching his way back in again. 

The guy was shrieking in pain and fury and injury. There was probably a good dose of fear in there somewhere too. He was screaming himself downright hoarse begging for mercy and for it to stop, but Alastair didn't want Eggsy to show mercy, he wanted Eggsy to kill, so Eggsy was going to kill. 

Eggsy finally knew how he wanted to do it too. Outside, nothing much would look the matter, but inside, the fucker would be  _ shredded _ .

Adrenaline could only push the body so far, Eggsy had first hand experience, and he could tell that this rabid dog of Dean's was quickly heading towards 'shock'.  As the still breathing dead man finally quieted down, Eggsy pulled out just enough to grab hold of the knife in his fist, and then punch forward again with all of his strength. 

The guy still had some screams in him, but over and over and over again Eggsy pulled back and punched, causing massive internal injuries and hemorrhaging, and since shock pulled the blood towards the center of the body, the fucker bled even more. 

As he pulled back the next time, enough of the wounds connected that internally the guy split open. Eggsy had as much room to move as he wanted. 

 

It wouldn't be long, Eggsy was punching his way in all the way up to his elbow with knife in hand at this point, and able to move it freely. Sure enough, he hit something vital the next time, either the liver or the heart or a main artery, either way, the guy in the hood spasmed and seized violently around Eggsy's arm for about a minute as blood literally poured out of his body, and then he went completely limp and still. Eggsy watched, fascinated for a minute to make sure the guy didn't breathe anymore, and then, pulled both his arm and the knife out. The guy was dead. Like actual, legitimately dead, and Eggsy had done it. He got so hard he  _ ACHED _ from it, and as soon as his hand and the knife were clear, Eggsy grabbed those hips and began fucking hard into what was essentially a gaping wound on a corpse. He was desperately aroused, but no matter what he did Eggsy was still  **HARD** . He'd done it, he hoped he'd made Alastair happy, truly happy with him. He so desperately wanted to be a good boy…

As soon as Eggsy whimpered in frustration he felt Alastair’s cool strong fingers push him down on top of the man’s still corpse, cock pressing inexorably at his virgin hole.   
  
“Good boy,” Alastair said flatly before thrusting into him in one violent gut-punching snap of hips. Eggsy screamed, clawed at the bloodstained and now cooling flesh of the guy's back and held on for dear life as he was taken, quickly and brutally claimed.

“Such pretty sounds you make for me,” Alastair breathed, voice a sadist and amused sing-song.

Alastair's thrusts didn't slow down or ease up, his fingers gripped Eggsy's hips tightly and he used his formidable strength to slam Eggsy back onto his cock fully with every thrust. Eggsy was screaming in an unending wail, tears falling hard from the pain, and at the same time, a strange sense of relief. Alastair's hips were hitting hard against last night's bruises and reminding him harshly of every stroke he had taken. His Master hauled him up by the hair until their kneeling bodies were slotted together, the boy twisting in delicious agony. Alastair didn’t touch his cock or soothe him. It wasn’t about pleasure, it was about surrender.   
  
Alastair nipped Eggsy’s ear and murmured, “Welcome home, my little boy.”

"I'm yours, Daddy. Swear down, I'm all yours..." Eggsy gasped through his tears.   
  
Calling Alastair 'Daddy' without being prompted to it first was a gamble, the man had said he'd have to earn it, but Eggsy was literally being fucked for the first time over the corpse of the guy he'd just raped and killed on Alastair's order. He didn't quite know how much more earning one could still try and do after that. And Alastair had called him his little boy, and little boy's needed their Daddies, right?

“I believe you,” Alastair said without correcting him. “I’ll protect you. I’ll teach you.” Alastair’s even voice was soothing, almost hypnotising to Eggsy’s mind even as Alastair claimed him brutally.   
  
Alastair smiled, grateful for the cameras. He would show James later. All three of them with popcorn would watch Eggsy give himself over.

Even though he hadn’t had a single touch to his cock, Eggsy came at Alastair's words. They were the best sounding thing he had ever heard, and they filled some long empty and dark place inside of him, some sort of need he didn’t understand but was obviously essential. 

“Oh,” Alastair sighed, the sound heavy with pride, “such a good boy.”

"D-Daddy..." Eggsy was sobbing harshly, the fucking truly was vicious, he doubted that he'd even be able to walk afterwards, but still, it wasn't quite enough for him. He could still give the man more. Eggsy tucked the hand Alastair had injured last night, palm up, against his lower back, an offering, and invitation, Eggsy didn't really know, either way, it was there, if Daddy chose to do anything with it, that was his choice. "Whatever you want Daddy."

Long slender fingers wrapped around Eggsy’s throat while the other played across that sore joint before dislocating it again. Alastair cut off Eggsy’s screaming as he choked him violently.   
  
“Would you be happy to die like this? Knowing that you had pleased me?” Alastair growled darkly.

Eggsy could only barely nod his head, but he did, because for the first time in his memory, he felt like he wasn't just a fuck up, that he'd actually done something right and made this absolutely terrifying and deadly man like him, and swear to protect him. Alastair had him, and yeah it was gonna hurt like hell, but here with them, nothing could ever get to him with Daddy Alastair and James around... all of the other monsters would run for the fucking hills. 

"Yes Daddy." Eggsy choked out in a whisper of a voice that couldn't really be heard over the sounds of Eggsy being fucked so hard. He hoped Alastair had heard it anyway.

Alastair twisted, popping Eggsy’s joint back into place and let him draw a breath through the agony.

Eggsy only used what little he managed to get into his lungs to scream properly, and clench tight on Alastair's cock. He was hitting something very sensitive and overwhelming inside of him.

Alastair’s head dropped to Eggsy’s shoulder, a tremble building low in his body, Alastair losing the thread of his control as he clawed toward his own release. 

“Tell me you love me,” Alastair demanded, twisting Eggsy’s body toward his so they could look eye to eye. “But only if it is true.”

Eggsy had nearly said it before, but hadn't known if it was allowed, or if Daddy would have believed him. Eggsy kissed Alastair's lips gently, good boys don't demand kisses, they give them as gifts. 

"I do...I love you Daddy…” he said, tears trailing down his cheeks as he looked Alastair straight in the eye. He would never have the courage to lie to this man, and especially not straight to his face. "I love you..." and Eggsy pressed another kiss to his Daddy's gorgeous face.

Alastair claimed Eggsy’s mouth in return, euphoria blooming bright and white hot in his chest. He had Eggsy. The problem with such entanglements was that they always bound both, but Alastair had no fear of Eggsy and his love.    
  
Alastair’s fathomless black eyes met Eggsy’s blue. “I will never lie to you,” Alastair vowed.

Eggsy nodded. He knew that was true, in his  _ soul _ he knew it.   
  
“I love you, Eggsy Unwin. You are mine.”

Eggsy felt himself blush what felt like halfway down his body "Yours..." and offered his mouth again.

Alastair panted against his mouth, hips stuttering as he finally came inside Eggsy, filling him to the brim with a truly prolific amount of come.

Eggsy's body tried valiantly to come again, overwhelmed beyond what he had ever thought he could take, but his little cock only managed a little drooling rivulet of precome, while his body was overwhelmed with a dry orgasm instead. Eggsy was more than past his limits by that point and passed out right in the middle of his release.


	6. Music of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is a very good boy.

 

**Chapter Six: Music of the Night**

Eggsy woke, naked, clean, and alone, with a plug inside him in Alastair’s big bed. He wasn’t sure if it was hours or days later, but his bladder was screaming for attention.

He tried getting out of bed, but every movement of his body, especially his legs or hips, was absolute agony. Eggsy tried to stand anyway because he really needed to pee, but his legs gave out on him the moment he put any weight on them, and he fell to the ground hard. Everything, absolutely everything hurt, he couldn't stand, he couldn’t even crawl very well. He eventually managed to get to the ensuite and realised he'd have to not only pull himself up, but also sit on the toilet because there was no way he could stand up. This lead to awkward manoeuvring to hold the plug in place while he pissed, and then he lay back down on the floor afterwards because that was the steadiest position for him.

Eggsy’s body refused to move from that spot for a while afterwards, and suddenly everything he had done came rushing back to him, and he barely made it back to the bowl before he threw up. He'd killed someone. He'd actually fucking raped and killed someone, for no reason other than Alastair had told him to, and worst of all… he had _liked it_. Just because he couldn’t physically see it anymore didn’t mean he wasn’t absolutely soaked in blood.

He was a murderer.

Eggsy started shaking from head to toe and felt himself go cold in shock. He sat there, trembling and crying for what felt like ages, but eventually, he cried himself out and calmed down. He'd made it through the test, he’d been good and obeyed, Alastair said he would teach him, keep him, protect him... It was too late to turn back now, the deed had been done. He had fully stepped onto this path and there was no turning back.

It took him what felt like forever before he eventually he made it to the sink, and managed to kneel up, then washed his hands, face, and brushed his teeth, but his body still wasn't cooperating with the idea of standing, and he was tired, so he laid down on the clean cool tile and just breathed for a while. And then he heard something...

Gentle strains of piano music filled the house, but Eggsy couldn’t tell if it was a recording or if Alastair was playing on the huge grand piano he’d caught a glimpse of when James had taken him down for food. It was good, beautiful and soft... soothing, and like nothing, he’d ever heard before.  Like emotions rendered into keys.

Eggsy really wanted to go to the sound, see if it really was Alastair playing, but he just hurt too much. He listened to it instead and let it lull him back to sleep right there on the cool clean tiles of the bathroom floor.  

When he woke up again he was back in bed, curled up against Alastair's side.   
“Hello, Little Prince,” Alastair said softly. “If you can manage to be awake for a bit, I’ll order ridiculously unhealthy takeaway and show you where I hide the telly.”

Eggsy nodded with a soft smile. "I'd like that Daddy.”

Alastair practically spoiled him with touch and affection; he was allowed to cuddle close while Alastair ordered a mountain of awesome sounding Chinese food, possibly the entire menu, including two dozen of those sugar doughnuts. They were a favourite of Eggsy's, but he didn't know how Alastair could have known that without asking. Or maybe he just liked them too.

Alastair carried Eggsy out to the lounge and pressed a hidden button on the sofa, the portrait above the fireplace dropping away to reveal a huge flat screen.  Alastair laid him down on the overstuffed cushions and disappeared into the kitchen to get drinks while they waited for delivery.

The piano drew his eyes, especially one key which was bright white compared to the others which were all in various states of yellowing. It wasn't far and Eggsy’s legs were willing to at least try and support him again, so he hobbled over to the huge instrument. It wasn't like the rest of the place. Their home had clean modern edges, dark and masculine like it'd been picked right out of a catalogue, but the piano was antique, made with a dark expensive wood he thought might be ebony, the corners and edges decorated with silver like they used to do in the old days.

As he gingerly sat his aching bottom on the bench he realised it wasn't just a piano, it was a work of art, the silver edges had details of bodies writhing in the agony of hellfire, demons among the naked and terrified people flogging and tormenting them. The keys were carved or etched into intricate designs. The black keys on the board were all demons rending humans apart, but the white keys were humans themselves. Most were victims, terrified of whatever they were looking at - the observer - but there was a lighter key which was definitely James, body tipped back in surrender with Alastair's choking hands wrapped around his throat.  The brightest key was Eggsy bent over naked, and looking at himself in the mirror, a combination of fear and hope in his eyes carved into the little key with such detail.

"What is this one?" Eggsy asked, fingering the work of art that bore his face.

"E one," Alastair said gently, handing Eggsy a cold beer from the refrigerator before sipping his scotch.  "I carved it from your first kill. 'Rottie' I believe he went by. Next time you do your own cleanup."

"Yes, Daddy." He said near automatically. Rottie, he'd killed Rottie, one of his biggest tormentors. He and Poodle were Dean's main enforcers. Any residual guilt he had been feeling, or remorse about what he had done immediately melted away. Eggsy pressed the key, to hear it. It was a deep, low note, almost spooky sounding, but he liked how it resonated. "I prefer him this way." Eggsy said. "He was one of the worst of them." He pressed it again. "Sounds better this way, too."

Alastair smiled his barely-there-smile, wrapping around Eggsy from behind. Alastair set his hands to the keys and played a quick jaunty version of 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'.

Eggsy burst into laughter, near hysterical with the emotions of the day, and strangely overwhelmed to find that not only did Alastair have a sense of humour but that it was a wicked one.  
"Come," Alastair said, hands stilling and wrapping around Eggsy's abdomen, "I'll let you pick the movie."  Alastair sounded almost... loving. Tender. And Eggsy craved that. The boy was coming to realise that it wasn't that Alastair didn't feel, it was just all turned down, like the volume on a radio that was so low you that you could barely make out the language let alone understand the words. But the longer he was around Alastair the more the music became familiar until - maybe someday - he'd be able to read him as James could.

The food had just arrived and had been plated up when a thought dawned on him. "Ewww! You made me fuck Rottie! That's just gross, Daddy! I wouldn't want my dick in something nasty like him! That's so mean! I feel unclean now... I think I need another bath... or ten... maybe some bleach..." Eggsy pouted a truly adorable pout and curled up tightly against Alastair's side "Nope, that won't cut it either, Rottie was truly vile. Only Daddy's touch is gonna work in this case, that’s the only way I can forget it."

Alastair grabbed Eggsy sharply by the hair, dragging him up to straddle across Alastair's lap, and making the boy gasp.  

"If I want to drag you through the dregs of humanity, I will."  

Alastair dropped a kiss onto Eggsy's collarbones.  

"But I find it sweet that you feel my touch can soothe it."  His hand swept down the line of Eggsy's back and swatted his sore and aching ass firmly.  "Now, eat."

Eggsy whimpered "Seriously body, NO, my arse is thrashed, I do not need that question answered for at least the next few days."

Alastair chuckled.  "What question would that be?"  He braced Eggsy as the boy settled next to him and realised that all his favourite foods were within reach, including the coveted sugar doughnuts.

"Well, I know what James spanking me is like... well, belting me I guess is more accurate, so now there's this stupidly curious part of my brain _very much_ wanting to know what it's like for Daddy to take me over his knee properly too, and every time you swat my bum, it very loudly puts the idea right back in my head." Eggsy squirmed, willing his arousal to leave him alone so he could eat like he'd been told to. His cheeks felt warm, he was probably blushing.

"Chakano," Alastair said softly, "are you planning on going somewhere that you don't think you will get to find out?"

"No, I just know I'm all kinds of raw, bruised and tender right now, and I wouldn't get to properly enjoy it, but teenager brain, the onset of puberty, hormones... my brain doesn't wanna listen to me. ... What does Chakano mean? I've never heard it before."

"It means 'Little Star' and I would not suspect you had, gadje.  You are not of the People."

"'Gadje'?" Eggsy said.  "The People... you're a gipsy?"

Alastair chuckled.  "The Rom do not like to be called 'gipsies' but, yes, I was once a gipsy."

"But not any more?"

Alastair's face tightened into a frown.  "I was cut away for what I am."

"Gay?"

"No though I am sure, had they known, I would have been."

Eggsy cupped Alastair's cheek and leaned up to kiss him. "Their fucking loss then. Just means James and I, we get to be your family instead. You're ours as much as we're yours you know."

"Eat, Chakano," Alastair said, rolling his eyes but there seemed to be a fondness in it.

They did eat, and they rented Finding Nemo off the cable box because Eggsy had been wanting to see it.

When the credits rolled and Eggsy was fit to bursting with good food, Alastair said dangerously, "If you ever tell anyone I voluntarily watched a Disney movie with you... I'll slit your throat."

For some reason, the threat had Eggsy bursting with laughter then groaning at his too-full belly. "Not to worry Daddy, it wasn't Disney, it's Pixar! Coolness maintained."

"Say that again... I will shoot you."  Then, "Clean up and put the leftovers away.  James will be home soon."

"Will he freak out that we had Chinese and not his gourmet meals?" Eggsy asked, closing up the containers.

"Yes.  Are you worried?"

"I'm not sure. Why, is he going to blame me?"

"Oh no," Alastair said with amusement, taking a fresh scotch to the piano.  "He will know who to blame."

It was just as Eggsy was putting away the final cartons that he heard the front door open to the strains of the funeral march.  Alastair... and his jokes.

Walking more than two or three steps was still very difficult, and he was very gentle with his body as he made his way back to the couch and laid down on his belly. Without Alastair to cuddle, and since the food was gone, it was not worth it to sit on his bum. At. All.

Eggsy smiled as he saw Lancelot kneeling next to the piano in his suit pants, having removed his shoes, folded his jacket, and unbuttoned his cuffs, all while Alastair hauled him in by the tie for a deep and fierce kiss.

"Hello, Martiya," Alastair murmured against his cheekbone, watching Lancelot unspool into James with a simple touch.  He swung his legs back toward the instrument and started playing something soothing - something that spoke of love and devotion.

"You have a new key," James said, smiling proudly at Eggsy.

Eggsy blushed. It was the strangest thing for someone to be proud of him over. "I did my best to be good for Daddy. I made him happy, but now I don't think I'll be able to walk properly for a week!"

James laid his head on Alastair's thigh, listening to the soft joy of his emotions.  "You made Daddy _very_ happy, Baby Boy" he purred.  "Do you hear the music? That's how he says things that he doesn't have the words for. He speaks twelve languages and still the music is how he tells me he loves me."

Alastair played a major E chord. "And you, too." He said, looking straight at Eggsy.

Eggsy smiled and blushed. He remembered Alastair growling how he loved him in his ear earlier. If that was a rare thing to hear, then he was going to cherish that memory.

Alastair laid his head on the piano, closing his eyes as he poured the complex weave of his emotions into the keys.

"I love you, Daddy," James whispered.  "I love you so much I'm not going to even comment about how it smells like Chinese take away in here."

Something bright like laughter played across the keys.

Eggsy giggled and then felt like he was too far away from the happy warmth they were sharing. He crawled off of the couch and over to James where he hugged him tightly. "Welcome home James," he said before he kissed the man gently on the cheek, not knowing if he would want more than that.

James cupped Eggsy by the neck, tumbling them to the floor at Alastair's feet.  "Thank you, beautiful," James smirked before claiming his lips.

Eggsy's eyes went wide and bright, his breathing got deeper and he felt his pulse kick up a notch. His cock was absolutely interested in the proceedings and got hard immediately. Eggsy moaned, his hips thrusting up without his permission, but his ass moving like that made him whimper and regret moving. Stupid teenage brain.

Alastair stopped playing and slipped from the bench to join them on the ground.  He turned his head and kissed Eggsy, brushing his nose against Eggsy's cheek. "You may have slept most of the day, but I am tired."

"Then go to bed Daddy, I think I've gone and caught James' attention... promise I'll be good.”

"It's nearly midnight," Alastair said.  "Don't stay up too late." He levered himself up and trailed off into the master bedroom.

"Hello beautiful," James said, grinning down at him.  He was a little stubbly but otherwise looked hale and happy.

"Hi there. You still haven't told me what you prefer... Papa... or Big Brother?" Eggsy grinned, rucking his fingers through James' product slicked hair, making it look mused and not nearly so perfect. The man was still playing with his cock. Hadn't stopped fondling it since he touched it. "You like playing with my little cocklet Sir? You maybe wanna suck it... give me some beard burn on my thighs? They're still tender from yesterday you know..."

"I'm definitely your ‘Big Brother’ you sweet and cheeky little thing, he's my Daddy too, after all. Anything else would just be odd to me."

A moment later James' mouth was thoroughly occupied as he filled it with Eggsy's cock, and even managed to fit his balls in alongside as well, and started servicing both with his tongue and some suction very enthusiastically. He put both of Eggsy's little legs over his shoulders, and squeezed them together enough to really rasp that stubble over as much of Eggsy's soft and tender inner thighs as he could, until Eggsy was gasping and moaning and trying to buck his hips up, but was being held exactly in place where James wanted him.

James fingered over the plug with a little huff of a laugh and the next thing Eggsy knew was that James had one hand over his mouth, and the other had grabbed the plug and was twisting and thrusting it in and out of his very sore and tender rim. Eggsy hadn't realized that the plug was textured, but it apparently had several raised corkscrew spirals around it, some smooth, some bumpy, some in wiggling waves... either way Eggsy's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he screamed even though the sound didn't really carry past James's hand. Eggsy clenched James' head between his thighs as tightly as he could when James started pulling the plug out further and then shoving it in hard again.

Tears sprang to Eggsy's eyes, but even though he violently shook his head 'no' over and over, the plug popped free and Eggsy's super sore, very thrashed, and entirely come stuffed ass was clenching over and over, seeking the plug it had acclimated to.

"Mmmmm greedy little boy, keeping Daddy's come all to yourself in that sweet little blood slicked hole of yours. Be good now Baby, your big brother will take very good care of you."

James' tongue plunged into the tender tissues and lapped up blood and come alike from the little hole. James even gathered some on his tongue and then licked his way into Eggsy's mouth, feeding it to him. Eggsy suckled hard on James' tongue, his only retaliation, it was otherwise a full surrender.

James gave a hard firm swat to Eggsy’s cock, chuckling at his squeal of pain. James pinned him easily, licking and sucking at Eggsy's hole until he had the boy moaning and sighing, his toes curling hard in pleasure despite the pain as James fucked him with his tongue.

"There now, that's better, with that much come in you, that would have been far too easy of a fuck. I really want you to _feel it._ " James grabbed him by the hair and forced him up and around until his face was over James' cock. "I'll guide you, but you had better learn how to take it deep quickly, it's the only slick I'll ever let you have. Better hope that you're a drooler,” he encouraged wickedly.

James was long and while not as thick as Alastair, more than thick enough to stretch Eggsy's little mouth wide and make him choke and gag, especially when he'd give a good thrust. Eggsy had tears streaming down his face as he coughed and drooled over the thick cock, trying not to choke. He tried slicking what he couldn't get into his mouth with his tongue, but he wasn't allowed to use his hands.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make sure you practice as much as you need to until you can swallow down Daddy and he can fuck your face until you are blue and passing out from it."

James hauled him up by the hair again, turned him around to hands and knees, then made him press his chest to the floor and hold his cheeks apart with his hands.

James took multiple photos with his camera phone of the pretty sight before sliding his tie over Eggsy's throat and using it as a makeshift collar and leash to give him something to grab and choke their boy with as he eased into Eggsy's hole, making the boy claw at his own arse cheeks, trying to hold himself open and scream as he was again penetrated when he was already so worked over and sore from earlier.

Thankfully, James wasn't in the mood for hard and fast, but the deep and slow strokes were just as intense and meant that James lasted much longer, especially when he abandoned the tie to grip Eggsy's hips so he could guide the boy's movements until the head of James's cock was just starting to come back out of Eggsy's hole before he pushed it all the way back in and the lad's poor little hole had taken all of him. Eggsy was desperate, gasping and panting, choking off screams and shouts, and struggling to be good as he tried to will his body to accept the length.

James apparently liked seeing him cry.

He pulled out entirely when he saw the tears hit the floor, flipped Eggsy quickly onto his back and pushed straight back inside his body so that he could lean forward and lick the salty wetness from the boy's cheekbones.

James kissed Eggsy deeply and plundered his mouth with his tongue. "I'm tempted to not fill you back up, to just paint your pretty face and chest with it, but that's not fair for Daddy. He likes you stuffed with come, so we shall keep you stuffed with come."

James' hips snapped harder and faster inside of him, Eggsy came only a little bit over his own stomach and that was enough to push James over the edge.  He spilt inside of Eggsy, and then gathered up the few drops that Eggsy had managed to spill, and pushed them into Eggsy's hole before pressing the plug back inside of him.

James carried Eggsy upstairs to the shower where the boy helped James wash thoroughly and proved conveniently accessible for the man to grope and suck him because James really **_really_ ** liked playing with Eggsy’s little cock as much as possible. His small body really did it for James.

Clean and dry, James tucked Eggsy into bed utterly bare against their Daddy, who held the boy close to his chest so he could listen to Alastair's heartbeat. James curled around the boy's back, fondling Eggsy once more, and revelling in Alai's hand carding sleepily through his hair.

As soon as the boy drifted off, James held Eggsy’s arm still as Alastair slid the needle into the boy’s vein and gave him the injection from the syringe James had pilfered from Kingsman that afternoon after taking in Eggsy’s DNA that morning to code it properly.

It wouldn’t do to break their new Little Boy after he had just passed one of the more advanced challenges that Alastair would ever ask him to do. Alastair was not giving Eggsy any time to adjust or start slow with an insidious corruption. He was just throwing him in the deep end, demanding Eggsy either impress him or fail completely.  Honestly, James was surprised at how well the boy had done. It wasn’t typical of the toys James brought home for Alastair.

It was too early to hope that Eggsy was in it for the long term, but oh James did so desperately hope that that was how it turned out. He was growing exceedingly fond of his sweet Baby Brother.


End file.
